Acolytes Fun Day
by Daisy Rhine
Summary: Let me put it this way the Acolytes are out for a day of fun and the X-Men are not quite sure how they feel about their enemies not wanting to fight. I don't own X-Men Marvel does.
1. Fun in the Park

Chapter One: Fun in the Park

Okay here is my attempt at humor. : ) After reading so many awesome and hilarious stories written by ColdFusion180 I wanted to try my hand at it. I seriously recommend you check out their stories. They are an awesome author. I've reread many of their stories that I have favorited.

I want to say I do have another chapter in the making but am not sure if I will write more after this coming one. I will have to see if an idea happens to pop into my head for another chapter for this collection of Acolyte Fun Days. : )

Before you go and read the story I want to thank my awesome Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me. I also highly recommend if you get a chance to check out their stories. They have one story I absolutely love. It is called Khajiit's Like to Sneak. It is absolutely brilliant.

On to the story my wonderful readers. I hope you enjoy.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

The X-Men were enjoying a nice picnic when suddenly Gambit came bolting out of the tree line. The team got up and ready to fight when they noticed that the Cajun wasn't even paying them any mind. Instead he looked like he was searching for something. "If you are looking for something to steal you have come to the wrong place."

Finally Gambit looked at them, well more at Scott than anything. It took him a while to speak but when he did he once again stumped them, "Oh, Remy didn't see you dere." The Acolyte looked around again before looking back at the enemy team, "Have you all seen a football? John kicked it dis direction and it just disappeared witout reason."

Wolverine cocked an eyebrow, "Sorry bub, no football here."

Gambit pouted, "Damn it, Remy was sure it went dis way. He swears dis is the last time he lets de pyromaniac kick de football. Remy is tired of being de fetching boy." The thief turned and went back in the direction he came from when they all heard.

"Hey mate, we found it."

The X-Men could tell that Remy was rolling his eyes by the tone of his voice, "REALLY! COME ON!" Then he stormed back into the tree line mumbling about killing fire starting idiots.

For a while it was quiet so the X-Men went back to their picnic only to tense up when they heard a scream, "AHHHHHHHHHHH! Don't kill me mate! Don't kill me."

John came running out from the tree line with Gambit hot on his tail, "Get back here you idiot. You are a dead man."

Much to the shock of the X-Men Gambit was smiling a rather energetic childish smile as he chased the laughing fire starting mutant. "Nooooooo! I can't let you catch me. You are trying to kill me."

Remy laughed like a mad man, "Muwhahahaha yes die by de tickle fingers of doom." John screamed rather childishly himself as he dodged his teammate's attempted to grab him.

"No, please anything but that. I apologize I shouldn't have said it." John pleaded dodging around Wolverine to hide behind the feral, "Save me from this mad man."

Remy burst out laughing, "Please you tink dat de X-Men will save you from his wrat? Tink again. You will pay for making fun of Remy's Gumbo." Remy tried grab Pyro's hand from around Wolverine's torso but John bolted off again leaving Remy to slam into the said feral's stomach. Backing up Remy rubbed his face for a second before taking back off after the fleeing fire starter, "Get back here!"

The X-Men watched baffled, or amused in Logan's case, as Remy chased the pyromaniac around finally catching him and tickling the other teen like he said he was going to. "NOOOOOOOOO! SAVE ME!" John laughed out. Suddenly Remy stopped when a growl was heard, "Uh oh mate, I think we've been had." Remy nodded getting up and helping John up, "So do we run now or later."

The two grinned mischievously at each other, "Remy tinks dat we should run now. Sabs is a bit fast on his feet."

They looked in the direction that Sabertooth was coming from, "So, we should run on three how about…that…Hey that was going to be my move!" Pyro yelled running after the Cajun who had bolted when the fire starter started talking, "Don't you dare leave me with him it was your idea!"

"Why do you tink he is running? Sabs will kill him." Remy laughed out as the two disappeared.

Logan started chuckling; he was thoroughly amused by the two of them. "What did…never mind." He started chuckling harder when he saw Sabertooth covered in feathers in random places and some kind of white goop. The other Canadian growled at them then took off after his two fleeing Acolyte brethren. Logan sat down continuing to chuckle.

"It isn't that funny Logan." Scott said, "That could have easily have been us."

"Actually One Eye by the way Sabertooth reacted they prank him more than they do anyone else."

The sunglasses wearing teen went to disagree but got cut off by Jean, "Think about it Scott. They are probably stuck inside that their hideout for many days straight the only time they get out is to do missions. As far as I have seen they haven't been on a lot of them."

"So, you are saying they are keeping themselves entertained by pranking the most violent member of their team? That makes no sense."

A few hours had past and the X-Men could be seen gathering their picnic together when Gambit and Pyro came out of the tree line out of breath, "You…you think we…we lost him."

"Oui…he is…sure…Damn he is…getting harder to…lose every time." Both collapsed to the ground, "Next time…we…do someting dat will slow…him down. He nearly…caught us…a few times."

"Agreed." John replied and they fell to their backs. When they saw a shadow they screamed and quickly stood up before realizing it was just Logan, "Don't do that mate. You…you made us think Sabs caught up."

"Why would you Bubs prank Sabertooth? That sounds like suicide."

"We are stuck in de base all day what else are we supposed to do?" Remy asked waving his arms in the air.

"How about a board game?" Scott suggested, "It might be better for you health."

Both Acolytes made faces as John responded, "But they get boring after a while."

"Video games or watch a movie." Suggested Evan with a small smile, "That's always fun."

"TV is broke because of Pyro and Mags won't replace it." The Cajun answered, "Next."

"Draw." Kitty spoke up.

John made a gagging sound, "What? You are crazy Shila. Why would I sit or stand still to do something no one will ever see."

"Remy doesn't have an artistic bone in his body. Besides that is Peter's hobby."

"How about read a book?" Rouge said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Remy can get in about an hour, two at most before John gets board."

"What about Hide and Seek?" Jean said with a smile, she was amused by their answers.

The two smiled as John said, "We play that every day when we prank Sabs."

"Wow, you guys do get bored." Scott said in shock sweat dropping, "How do you not go crazy in there?"

"Who says we are not crazy?" Remy asked with a wide smile making Logan laugh as the others with him looked at the Cajun like he had actually gone crazy, "We work wit a mad man, one of our teammate's has a serious temper problem, de man we work for doesn't know how to keep us entertained, and John and Remy's hobby's are not useful when we are stuck in the hide out."

"Okay, let me ask this." Logan asked equally as amused as Jean, "How are you allowed out of the base right now?"

Remy chuckled, "We somehow annoyed Mags enough dat he kicked us out. But of course dat was after John and Remy managed to pull our prank on Sabs." The Cajun and pyromaniac had a shit eating grins on their faces, "Dis in our opinion is de best day ever."

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Before you all go I want to tell you all a few things.

1) I have posted a new story called Strange Dust. It is based on the move Strange Magic but with RWBY characters instead. I will tell you now it does have gender bending in it and not all of the RWBY characters will be used.

2) I also wanted to tell you about the few stories coming to an end soon. It is three stories Mythical Hollow, A New Type of Enemy, and Water Gem. Mythical Hollow has about four chapters ready to publish so I can't tell how long that one has got left in it, A New Type of Enemy has about two to three chapters left, and Water Gem I think has a handful of chapters as well. Now because these stories are coming to an end I have a poll going on if you wish to place a vote. The first story that comes to an end will have the one that you chose take its place. : )

3) I also will be posting a new story when I post one of the ones that take over for one of my older ones just because I am eager to get it out there and it has a really good amount of chapters set up so I can start to post. : ) I am super proud of this story like no tomorrow.

Reguardless if you place a vote I hope you all have a God blessed day. I will see you all next time toodaloo.


	2. Free Water Ride

Chapter Two: Free Water Ride

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I want to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me. I am very thankful for them to find the time to do this for me. I highly recommend you check out their works. They have some really good stories that are very well written.

I also would like to thank the guest review called Howler66 their review. : ) I am glad you are enjoying the story and would like you to know that another one after this chapter is going to be made.

I also still highly recommend you check out ColdFusion180's work. I promise their work is absolutely brilliantly funny when you read the humor ones. Honestly I love reading there stories.

I hope ya'll enjoy the chapter.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

Scott was sitting on a hill watching Gambit examine the edge of a waterfall. Once again the Acolyte had seen him, Bobby, and Rouge and just walked by them like they were not even there. The Acolyte's attention had gone immediately to the waterfall and the water below. Suddenly the Cajun pulled out a phone and started talking into it, "Okay, it has been double and triple checked. No rocks in sight. We are free to roll." He put his phone away and ran back the way he came. Scott stayed where he was as he had a feeling that he would be seeing him again.

Bobby and Rouge sat on either side him, "So, what was he doing?"

"He just examined the waterfall and below it then called someone saying they were good to roll." The teen wearing glasses answer then pointed the way Remy ran off, "Then he hung up and ran that way."

"So, he didn't pay you any mind after we left to get the water?" Rouge asked handing Scott a water bottle. He shook his head for her answer, "Interesting. You know they have been acting rather strange ever since we saw them in the park three days ago."

"Yeah, he didn't even bother to say anything to you." Bobby observed all three looked up when they hear a whoop of joy. "What in the world?" Pyro came flying off the waterfall and into the water below, "D…did he just?" Then Colossus and Gambit came and landed near the fire mutant.

Scott finally found his voice, "Wait…there used to be rocks there?...Right?" Bobby nodded mutely in his shock. "Now his…comment makes…sense."

Remy, John and Peter came out laughing in their swim trunks and went running back up to where they were likely going to do it again. Sabertooth came out just as the three disappeared, "Grr…where in the world did they go?" He sniffed the air, "Oh no, the maniacs went into the water. Of course they would." The furry Acolyte looked around and went the opposite direction to find the rest of his team.

Rogue bit her lip trying to hide her amusement but failing, "So,…I guess they ran off on Magneto and Sabertooth."

Scott nodded as the three came off the water fall and landed in the water again. "Yeap." 'All to go on their very own personally made water ride.'

Sabertooth looked over his shoulder but just missed the three as they quickly hid underwater. The Canadian growled and stormed off continuing his search. The three didn't surface for a little while. Even when Remy did he only let part of his head come out and looked before letting to other two know they could come out. The Cajun gave sigh of relief, "Dat was too close."

"Seems like you three are destined for trouble." Scott commented giving them a small smile as the three X-Men sat near the edge of the water.

Pyro laughed as he replied, "What are you talking about mate?" He leaned on the bank edge next to river he and his fellow Acolytes were in, "We are trouble."

Remy chuckled as he swam around on his back, "It gets boring at de base. Can you blame us for wanting to get out?" The Cajun gave a sigh of relief then gasped as he sunk under the waterfall. As he came up Pyro laughed at him, "Oh, shut up." The red on black eyed male splashed the Australian, "He just wasn't paying attention."

"Hey, I have to ask." The Acolytes looked at Scott, "Are you really bad people?"

The three shook their heads, Pyro speaking first. "No, we just work for a bad man."

"Why?" Rogue asked.

"Magneto is helping us." Remy replied shocking the three X-Men, "Pyro and Remy are trying to get away from something while he is helping Peter take care of personal matters."

"So, you are not actually a thief?" Bobby asked out of curiosity.

The Cajun laughed as he replied, "Non, he is a tief don't you be getting confused about dat." The red eyed mutant smiled at the three, "He's just…not teach mutant haters a lesson crazy." The male waved his hands in the air, "We leave dat to Mags and Sabs."

Pyro nodded in agreement, "Yep, that's right. We let Mags come up with all the crazy plans. We just go along with it."

Scott sweat dropped, "Um, and you see nothing wrong with this…how?"

Remy chuckled, "Gambit is a tief by trade even if he mainly does it if he hired. What he does for a living is in a sense wrong."

Bobby nodded his head in agreement, "He's right."

"You want to join us?" The three X-Men looked at John in shock, "You know in the water. Even jumping from the waterfall. It is super fun, _really_ _super fun_."

Bobby looked at Scott, "Wait, I just heard that right?" Scott nodded in his shock his voice not working at the moment, "But we are your enemy."

Peter shook his head, "Not at the moment we are not. Do we look ready to take you on?"

"Well no."

"Den join us." Remy invited when the three X-Men looked unsure he rolled his eyes, "Okay, at dis moment dis tink of us as pokemon."

"What are you going on about?" Scott asked in confusion.

Bobby shushed him from further comments and listened to Remy, "We, de Acolytes, are Team Rockets pokemon and you all, de X-Men, are Ash's pokemon. When we are with our trainers we are enemies when we are not we are on natural territory. In de show pokemon are not inherently evil dey just have evil trainers."

"I know that episode. I didn't know you watched pokemon." Bobby said excitedly.

Remy smirked, "Oh, he ate it up as a kid. Dat episode was one of his personal favorites."

"What is your favorite pokemon? Mine is Tentacrel." Bobby asked excitedly sitting down next to Remy as he leaned on the edge.

The Cajun thought about, "His personal favorite was Scyter. Seriously de blade like arms are de best ting ever to be seen on a creature on dat show."

"Hm, he was a pretty cool pokemon I'll admit." The ice mutant nodded with a fond smile.

"So…" Remy and Bobby looked over at Rouge, "…this is how you two decided to bond. Over a Japanese anime?"

The male looked at each other then at her as the Cajun said, "First off in America it's a cartoon as dere is no blood and nudity dus dis show is sutable for children to watch. Second you act like dere is a problem wit dat." The said male was giving a large smile directed at her, "Lots of people like dat show. Dis shouldn't come off as a surprised to you Rouge."

Pyro giggled, "My favorite pokemon was Rapidash."

Bobby raised an eyebrow, "Why does that not surprise me?"

"What?"

Peter chuckled, "Even I know that is a fire type."

John pouted, "But the shila is so pretty. I mean have you seen how pretty she is? Can you blame me?"

Bobby and Remy smiled while Rouge and Scott shook their head, "I had no idea how childish he really was."

The glasses wearing X-Men chuckled, "It's not that he is childish, he just likes a childish thing."

"It isn't childish!" Gambit, Bobby, and John cried out in outrage making Scott laugh and fall on his back.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM  
I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter.

Before you all go I want to tell you all a few things.

1) I have posted a new story called Strange Dust. It is based on the move Strange Magic but with RWBY characters instead. I will tell you now it does have gender bending in it and not all of the RWBY characters will be used.

2) I also wanted to tell you about the few stories coming to an end soon. It is three stories Mythical Hollow, A New Type of Enemy, and Water Gem. Mythical Hollow has about four chapters ready to publish so I can't tell how long that one has got left in it, A New Type of Enemy has about two to three chapters left, and Water Gem I think has a handful of chapters as well. Now because these stories are coming to an end I have a poll going on if you wish to place a vote. The first story that comes to an end will have the one that you chose take its place. : )

3) I also will be posting a new story when I post one of the ones that take over for one of my older ones just because I am eager to get it out there and it has a really good amount of chapters set up so I can start to post. : ) I am super proud of this story like no tomorrow.

4) As I wrote the third chapter (the chapter after this one), I tried to keep my intention of keeping this a collection of one shots but as I got a message from one of my readers I came to the realization this may actually be a small story. Well oops, that was not what I had intended. Either way I may not make this very long or with any conflict at all. So please keep that in mind as you read this story. : ) I hope you enjoy it none the less.

Even if you don't vote, I hope you all have a God bless day.


	3. Ice Cream Fun

Chapter Three: Ice Cream Fun

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I want to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me. They are truly God blessed.

I hope you all enjoy.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

Remy looked around as he and Pyro walked around town. "I'm hungry." The Cajun looked at the mutant he saw as his little brother, despite then being only a year and some months apart. The shorter's stomach growled loudly telling Remy that he was telling the truth. This brought a smile to his face.

"Okay, how about some pizza. Dat's always good."

"Hm…nah, we had that two days ago." John replied kicking a rock along as they walked. "How about McDonalds."

The Cajun made a disgusted face and shook his head, "Non, he refuses to step foot in dat place. Taco Bell?"

The Australian shook his head, "Nope that place will send you to hell." Remy raised an eyebrow at the younger curiously, "What? I heard some people call it Taco Hell."

Remy smacked a hand to his forehead, "Dey only call it dat because dey don't like to eat dere. Kind of like Remy calls McDonalds, McYucks."

"Oh, oops."

Remy stopped him and pointed at a place, "What about here? Dis is neither a place against mutants and it's a place we've never been to. Got to love dat combination."

John nodded, "Mate, that's a brilliant idea."

"However…" Remy held out his hand, "…your Shila." The younger pouted and looked at him with big eyes, "Non, dat's not going to work. Either we don't go in and got back to de base and eat there or we go in and dis Cajun holds your lighter when we are inside."

"Come on, I promise to be on my best behavior." Remy shook his head and continued to hold his hand out. "Please." The older tilted his sunglasses down showing only the smallest part of his red on black eyes. John whined and placed his beloved lighter in the Cajun's hand.

Remy raised an eyebrow and pocketed the lighter before walking in. John smiled and followed him into Donuts Delight. The fire starter looked at the list of donuts, "Oo, this is going to be yummy." In the corner of Remy's eyes he could see Kitty, Rouge, Scott, Jean, and Bobby sitting a table eating their donuts looking over at them as the two got in line, "I know what I want, what about you?"

"Remy ain't dis hungry. What he wants is ice cream."

"Oh, that sounds good too." Remy chuckled at his little brother, "Can I get some as well?"

"Den pick so you can eat den we can go get de ice cream." The older chuckled ruffling Pryo's hair affectionately.

xmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxm

Kitty smiled when Remy and Pyro walked in peacefully, "This is like crazy. They've been like this for how long?"

"A little over two weeks now." Scott replied watching Remy ruffle Pyro's hair with affection. It was nice to see the connection between the two despite them being on the opposite team. He could still remember John's comment about them just working for a bad man. It still confused him but he didn't dislike them anymore. It was easy to forget that they were even the enemy when they just did their own thing. "They now just run to get some freedom then go back. I wonder what they really do there."

Jean smiled as she leaned on her hand the other holding her donut with pink icing, "They really do seem peaceful." The younger Acolyte hugged Remy giggling like a child. Remy in response just held him as they walked forward in the line. "I like seeing them like this. They seem so happy. Like nothing is wrong in their life."

"Yeah, especially when Remy told us that he and Pyro were trying to get away from something."

"You know that actually bothers me." Rouge said as they watched Remy pay for the donuts Pyro wanted and then them sitting down. The younger cuddled up next to the Cajun. "They way they say it makes it seem like something has to be really super bad if being with Magneto is the better choice."

"Yeah, that is a little worrying." Jean agreed smiling and laughing quietly to herself when Remy poked John in the nose making the younger pout at him. "With the way they act you would never know. The fact that that bothers me is neither Xavier nor I could read Remy's mind even if we wanted to."

"Like he has some kind of mental barrier?" Bobby asked with a tilt of his head and taking a bite of his chocolate donut.

"No." Jean shook her head and looked over at them, "Like he has another ability he isn't showing signs of. About the only one that I can think of is Empathy. Professor Xavier said came across someone before who had the ability and he was unable to read their mind. He said it is just one of he few that has the natural mental barrier."

"Why do you think it is Empathy then?" Scott asked leaning next to his empty plate.

"For one when I us my abilities accidentally all I get are the very base emotions he is feeling at the current time and two I see him watching people and rubbing his head like it is hurting. I know the pain." Jean replied smiling when John held his second donut over his head like a halo grinning like a fool. Then she giggled when Remy nearly smashed it onto his head. The younger quickly held it to him when the older tried hurt his precious donut that he was about to eat.

Bobby chuckled seeing Remy give John a noogie, "Well if he is an Empath then he sure hides it well." The group, minus Scott, quietly ate their donuts as John finished his last one.

As the two Acolytes walked out they could hear Remy saying, "You did good keeping your second lighter put away."

The younger pouted at the Cajun, "How do you always know?" The sunglasses wearing mutant laughed and continued to walk outside Donuts Delight.

Bobby smiled, "Anyone in the mood for ice cream?"

Kitty nodded, "That like sounds awesome. Let's go now before the best place gets too crowded." The group of five left letting Storm know where they were going, via text from Scott.

xmxmxmxmxmxmxmxm

Remy raised an eyebrow when he and John saw the group of five X-Men pause seeing them with their own ice cream. "If Remy didn't know better he would tink you were following dem." He smirked as he jokingly asked, "Do you fear we are planning someting deceitful?'

Scott laughed lightly, "I had no idea you knew about this place, it is a hole in the wall type."

"What can Remy say, he great when it comes to finding great hiding places." The X-Men laughed hearing that and sat with them since their table was the biggest as well as the only one left, "So what made you want ice cream? Remy certainly hopes it wasn't him."

Bobby laughed, "While yes we heard you say it we had made no plans for ice cream. I was just in the mood for something cold after my chocolate donut. Ice cream was the first thing to come to mind."

John chuckled and licked his strawberry ice cream. "Yummy, yummy, yummy…" The fire mutant continued to say how good his ice cream was amusing the rest of the mutants with him. The young Acolyte bouncing on his seat as he licked his ice cream making the group even more amused.

Remy rubbed the back of John's neck with his thumb instantly stilling the bouncing mutant, "You are a mess you know dat?" The younger nodded taking another lick of his ice cream, "And Sabs questions why he treats you like a little brother. Dat furry bastard be crazy." John happily ate his ice cream while Remy turned to his vanilla. With a smirk he glanced at the fire starter and put his finger in his ice cream then wiped on the younger's nose.

Scott's jaw dropped as John stopped and simply looked at the Cajun. Smirking Pyro did the same only he smeared his strawberry ice cream over the glasses wearing Acolyte's cheek. The Cajun laughed. "Really?"

Remy smiled at Scott and flicked some at him, successfully hitting the X-Man in the face. The other X-Men laughed at the looked on Scott's face. Making a face Scott wiped the ice cream off his sunglasses then stared intently at Remy who was still smiling. Both Remy and John grabbed their ice creams and ran out of the store Scott hot on their tails. Kitty, Rouge, Jean and Bobby grabbed theirs and waved goodbye to the casher before following the three out. When they found the Acolytes and Scott the three had managed to get to the park where they attacked each other with their ice cream. The other four sat down and watched the free entertainment.

By the end of it Remy, John and Scott were covered in the small amount of ice cream they had on them. Scott glared playfully at Remy from behind the sunglasses he was wearing, "How dare you." The Cajun just snickered in response, "What made you do that?"

"What can Remy say, he's trouble whereever he goes."

Scott shook his head and laid down on the ground. "Okay, so what next? You already got me to fight ice cream with you."

Remy smirked, "How about de waterfall?"

Scott shook his head, "Can't I'm not wearing swim trunks otherwise I would."

"Den Remy knows a good lake near by." He wiggled his eyebrows, "And only Peter, Remy, and John know about it."

Scott looked at his friends, "What do you think?"

Jean smiled, "Sounds like fun."

xmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxm

Wolverine was looking for the five X-Men as that had not reported in recently which was weird; Scott was really good at doing so. But after they came to the mansion, with Scott covered in ice cream strangely enough, they left shortly after saying they were going out but didn't say where. He was following his nose but was finding nothing. He froze when he heard splashing and laughter. He recognized all of the laughs, two belonged to Acolytes. Staying hidden behind a cluster of small trees he peeked and smiled at the site that greeted him. The teens were dressed in their swim suites splashing each other in a well hidden lake.

Scott got dunked under water by Remy. When he came up he tried to do it back only to do it to John instead. The Australian came back up, "Mate stop that. Remy did it not me."

"Yeah, sorry I thought he was right there."

Jean smiled and used her powers to splash everyone. "Jean!" Scott laughed splashing her back.

Wolverine chuckled lightly to himself as he watched the teens play. Ever since the park the three younger Acolytes where seen to be acting different. They were defiantly friendly and nothing seemed to bother them when it was just them. They didn't even seem to care what Magneto's mission was as they didn't seem to put their all into what they were doing even when they were fighting. Xavier had said that Colossus was half hearted; Remy and John seemed to enjoy the fight but never put their all into it because they were not truly bad. Yes, Remy was a thief but he seemed too relaxed to mention it to them like it was nothing. Then when Scott told them he mainly did if for hire which helped explain why he came off as relaxed. Smiling he walked away leaving the teens to play. There was no reason to ruin their fun. After all it wasn't like they were hurting anyone.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Now as far as I know I only have one more written out and waiting to be posted after this one. If any of you had suggestions on what they should do next before I end the serious I will be happy to put the ideas into consideration. I already know how I want this little silly story to end.

Before you all go I have a few things I want to point out.

1) I wanted to tell you about the few stories coming to an end soon. It is three stories Mythical Hollow, A New Type of Enemy, and Water Gem. Mythical Hollow has about three maybe two chapters ready to publish so I can't tell how long that one has got left in it, A New Type of Enemy has about two to three chapters left, and Water Gem I think has a handful of chapters as well. Now because these stories are coming to an end I have a poll going on if you wish to place a vote. The first story that comes to an end will have the one that you chose take its place. : )

2) I also will be posting a new story when I post one of the ones that take over for one of my older ones just because I am eager to get it out there and it has a really good amount of chapters set up so I can start to post. : ) I am super proud of this story like no tomorrow.

Even if you don't vote, I hope you all have a very God bless day.


	4. We Are a Team

Chapter Four: We Are a Team

Hello my readers, I hope this chapter finds you well.

My Beta Reader, werecat1, has been more tired recently than normal. Please keep them in your prayers.

I also would like to thank Sonar for their review. I am glad I am able to write something for you to enjoy. : )

Next is a warning: This one is not really one of humor. However the way it came out was good if I do say so myself. : )

Now on to the chapter my dear readers.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

Wolverine had just sat beneath a tree with his newspaper when he saw two blurs go and hide in said tree. Discreetly looking up he saw Pyro and Gambit looking at him with a motion saying 'we are not here'. Looking back down he could see Peter sitting a few trees away from him drawing in the corner of his eye. The Russian seemed to be at peace as he drew the picture of the park. The feral covered his nose and looked over at an extremely smelly Sabertooth. He was covered in some smelly gel like material. Upon closer inspection it seemed to be crammed up the other feral's nose and ears. Despite the terrible smell Logan couldn't help but be amused. Once again he was seeing a prank the two above him did to Sabertooth. This confirmed that the two did this very often.

Watching the saber based feral walk off in fury, his eyes looking for any trace of the two guilty people. Once he was gone Logan looked at the two young Acolytes. Clicking his tongue he chuckled, "So, mind telling me why you keep pranking the person who could kill you in your sleep?"

Remy smirked and landed next to him with John on Wolverine's other side, "He was asking for it dis time."

"Do tell." The feral asked amused as the two sat in front of him with identical smirks.

"He kept throwing things at us while we were trying to play a serious game of Monopoly." John replied, "And this time Remy wasn't cheating."

"Remy is insulted, he's never cheated at Monopoly when playing with you all." The Cajun said then looked at a disbelieving Wolverine, "Fine, Pete when was de last time Remy won a game of Monopoly?"

The Russian paused in drawing tapping his chin with his pencil, "I think over the course of the last twenty times we played Monopoly you've won only six games. Two of which you were the banker with either I or John having the check board with the money count." Peter looked at his teammates, "So over all in the last five months he's never cheated. Even then there is no proof that he has or hasn't cheated in previous games."

Pyro smirked, "Ha."

The Cajun rolled his eyes, "Please de only time he cheats at Monopoly is when he plays wit his family. Dey cheat all the time so it is only fair at dat point dat Remy do it to."

Wolverine chuckled at the young mutant's response, "So what do you all do at the base?"

"Depends on the day." John replied, "On some days we play bored games like Monopoly, Life, Connect Four, Apples to Apples, Candy Land, among a great many other games. Then there are other days where we play video games but that was before the TV broke. We are still trying to convince Mags to get a new one."

Remy groaned, "It would make our lives easier for sure. While yes Pyro broke it, it was an accident. But he won't because he sees it as a 'distraction when trying to take over de world'." He rolled his eyes and leaned on his hands he had just done air quotes with.

Wolverine raised an eyebrow, 'Really? They are teenagers. Yes, they have to grow up eventually but they are young and have a lot of energy. I can see why they keep running out to do stuff.'

"On other days we sit in a meeting room with Mags where he quote tries to get our input but ultimately shoots them down to use his own ideas. Now we just sit there and let him talk himself to boredom." John added with a bored sigh.

"And while that takes less time it's all we can do to stay awake after we hear de same tings sometimes over and over again for like…" The Cajun waved his right hand in the air, "…at max an hour to two hours for him to stop talking."

The Canadian laughed lightly to himself very much amused, 'At this point they are just complaining.'

"Den dere are days where we end up bored out of our minds while Sabs is off drink somewhere or doing some job dat _needs his talents_." Remy rolled his eyes, "Honestly, Sabs gets more work dan we do. Remy would love to get out and do just anyting some days, even if it is a crappy mission to steal someting so stupid as a specific pen. At least den he would be doing something." The Cajun French speaking teen fell onto his back, "Almost makes him want to go back to where he was. At least he could run and hide by himself." John pouted at the older mutant causing the red on black eyes to roll behind the sunglasses, "He said almost. He could never leave you behind frère (brother)." The fire mutant gave a squeal of happiness and laid on his older brother figure who curled his arm around the younger's waist.

Peter walked over and took a picture of the scene with his camera then walked back to his tree to finish the park picture he was drawing. Wolverine watched him, "Does he ever do any of the pranks you two do?"

"Non." Remy replied poking his little brother in the nose making the younger laughed and swat his hand away. "He serves as our get away mostly. He often will leave doors open for us or close a door at just de right time for Sabs to run into it. He doesn't approve of what we do but he figures it's better dan us getting into trouble wit Mags wit our constant complaining."

Peter gave a lopsided smile as his pencil continued to move on the page, "I also don't want Sabertooth to kill the two of you."

Wolverine laughed, "You two are insane you do know that right?" The two nodded in reply, "Why not just come to the X-Men? We could help you out and keep you entertained. There are many kids around your ages."

"Can't, otherwise we would have to leave one of us behind." Remy replied with a small smile, "Don't worry we will be okay. Mags wouldn't have picked us if we weren't durable." The Cajun teen sighed content, "Besides, despite how boring it gets dere it's better dan running from something all by our lonesome. At least wit a group we have people to bond and make memories wit."

The feral frowned inwardly, 'Well it was worth a try.' He looked at the three of them trying to figure out who would be left behind. He couldn't tell at first glance who it was. Maybe he would talk to Xavier about what was said the teens could be in real trouble if things went wrong. "So mind telling me what the gel like material was that was on Sabertooth?"

The two looked at each other before shrugging as Remy replied, "Don't know. It was in our large storage room. Pyro and him jumped over de barrel while Sabertoot' ran right into it some how shattering de top of de barrel wit his face only and sending anoter one into de air. De one in de air landed on Sabs and covered him from head to toe. De plan was for him to trip over one barrel and get covered in dat one." The Cajun scratched the back of his head, "We found de material a couple of mont's ago. Sabs usually avoids dat room because it stinks due to de barrels. We tought it would slow him down when he was chasing us."

Pyro added with a wide grin, "It also helped that it looked hard to clean out of your hair or off you in general."

Logan burst out laughing hearing that. 'I may not have liked these kids at first but boy are they funny and hard not to like when they talk about stuff like that.' He could see the pleased faces on both Gambit and Pyro. 'That pleased look makes them look like brats.'

The two stood up with Colossus, "Well we have to go. Don't want Mag's tinking we are giving out information we are not supposed to while we are out and about."

"Bye brats." Wolverine replied watching to Remy and John laugh as they walked off with their Russian teammate. 'Goodness, these teens are funny in their own way.'

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. After this chapter I don't have anymore written out. So if any of you had suggestions on what they should do next before I end the series I will be happy to put the ideas into consideration. I already know how I want this little silly story to end.

Before you all go I have a few things I want to point out.

1) I wanted to tell you about the few stories coming to an end soon. It is two stories Mythical Hollow, A New Type of Enemy. Mythical Hollow has about seven chapters ready to publish and the eighth one part way written. However even now I can't tell when I will be done writing it so I can't tell how long that one has got left in it. A New Type of Enemy has about two to three chapters left I think if things go the way I am hoping. As for Water Gem the first installment is complete.

2) Now because this is the one that has finished I will be posting a new story for you all from the polls. So the poll is now closed. The story that won hands down was the one and only Vanishing Dreams. Now this story is a Fairy Tail and Bleach crossover. I really hope you all enjoy when I get it posted.

3) I also will be posting a new story along with Vanishing Dreams. I am just too eager to get it out there and it has a really good amount of chapters set up so I can start to post. : ) I am super proud of this story like no tomorrow. This story is a Halo and Mass Effect Crossover called The Spartan Crew Member. Now I know so many people have done this story but I really wanted to write this story with my own touch. I have read a couple I really like. They inspired me to put my own thought that I had to work.

I hope you all have a very God bless day.


	5. Down the Mississippi

Chapter Five: Down the Mississippi 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I don't own any of these classic jump rope songs.

I hope you all enjoy and have a great God filled day.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

Jean and Scott stopped and sat on a bench in the park looking over at the Acolytes with amused expressions as Remy and John sung out very much amused while Peter jumped over the jump rope:

Cinderella,

dressed in yellow,

went up stairs to kiss her fella,

made a mistake and kissed a snake,

how many doctors did it take?

One, two, three, …"

The two continued counting till the Russian's foot caught the rope and fell the ground. "Wow Pete, you need twenty-five doctors." Pyro laughed he handed the rope to the armor mutant, "My turn, my turn."

Remy sung the song by himself as John jumped over the rope getting to the number fifteen. "So Remy had more doctors how sad. What song next?"

Pyro pulled out his phone and looked at whatever they had pulled up on it, "Ah…Oh look it's Jean and Scott." John waved them over, "Hey, we need you mates. Over here."

Scott raised an eyebrow before getting up with his girlfriend to go over to the clearly amused Acolytes. "What do you need us for?"

"We wanted to do a song but we can't do it without more people. Ever heard of the jump rope song Down the Mississippi?"

Jean nodded, "I used to do that when I was younger."

"Cool den you can jump right back in right?" Remy asked with a smile. The red head nodded, "Awesome, what about you Summers?"

"No, I will fall on my face. It probably best I don't."

"Dat's okay, den you can just do jump rope part with Pete."

Scott chuckled, "We never said we would join."

"Awe, come on mate. This will be fun. Please." John asked with a pout holding his hands out in a begging motion, "Please, please, please."

"I will jump with you and Remy. I can't promise I will be too good but I'd love to jump rope again." Jean said then looked at Scott, "Come on, all you have to do the move the jump rope."

The glasses wearing X-Man sighed, "Okay, give me the rope Lebeau."

"Yes." Remy cheered running over to join Jean and John.

"So what happened today?" Scott asked as he and Pete got the jump rope moving.

"Eh, Mags was being annoyed by Rems and I complaining about not having a TV." John replied as Remy jumped right in to jump rope, "So he kicked us out so he could have some solitude. No clue where Sabs is though so we couldn't prank him this time."

Remy chuckled, "And we had a really good plan today too. Guess we will have to wait till anoter time." After he finished talking he jumped out and John jumped in and boy he was laughing at their idea that was playing in their heads, "Now of we could just get him into de room."

"What room?" Jean asked getting ready to jump in.

At the same time the two replied, "Pool room."

Remy chuckled again, "Sabs hates dat room says de room is Satan's Spawn."

John added more as he jumped out and Jean took his place, "If we can get him into the pool we can activate the new shield that goes over it and get him stuck there for the next five hours."

Jean laughed as she jumped, "What? Why would you do that?"

"Because we are bored homey." Remy replied with an amused smile, "Remy's not sure is Wolfy told you what we told him but at de base we get overly bored. Dere are times dat dere is literally noting to do. You have no idea how annoying dat is."

"You would think Mags would learn from the last time we were bored at the base when he walked into a trap meant for Sabs." This sent Remy and John falling to the ground in laugher when they remembered whatever it was that happened. Even Peter was laughing lightly.

Scott looked at the laughing hyenas on the ground as Jean jumped out. The two smiled at the two on the ground before looking at Pete for an explanation. "Basically Sabertooth locked them in Pyro's room for a whole day the day before so the two wanted payback. The next comes along and they are pretending that the door is stuck in Remy room." Remy and John laughed harder just hearing the story, "So Magneto hearing this decides he was going to get them out so they could go train. I tried to warn him not to do it but opened the door and bright pink paint fell covering him from head to toe. To say that he worked Remy and John the hardest that day is an understatement."

The Cajun laughed out, "It was so wort it because he left us in Pyro's room tinking we deserved being stuck."

"Oh so worth it." The Aussie laughed out holding his gut, "You had to see his face to understand…" He would have said more but his laughter was too much.

"It really was comical and really hard not to laugh at Magneto's expression. I can't blame them for not being bothered by the punishment." Colossus said with an amused smile.

"It took us tree days to get de paint out." Remy chuckled sitting up, "Dat was part of our punishment. A week later we managed to get Sabs covered in lime green paint. He was so furious wit John and Remy but we made it look like he was trying to get us so he was the one punished instead."

"Sill not better than Mags face when he was covered in pink paint."

"Never, dat was the best expression ever." Remy agreed as he and John stood up, "So did you want to do the song John was talking about."

"Sure." Jean agreed with a small laugh.

John and Remy started to sing as Jean jumped the jump rope:

Down the Mississippi

Where the Steamboats go,

Some go fast.

Some go slow.

Down the Mississippi

Where the Steamboats push.

Jean jumped out and Remy took her place to jump as John sang by himself doing a small dance as he did. This made the red head laugh enjoying her time with the silly Acolytes. Scott was smiling as he watched the three of them jump in and out of the jump rope. Thought he was not jumping he was having a lot of fun. 'Once again I am roped into their games but…' He looked at the smiling and joyful faces of John, Remy, and Peter, '…I don't regret this. This is the real them. They are teenagers like us.' Scott chuckled as Remy tripped and fell to the ground. "You going to be okay there?"

"Oui, he be okay." The Cajun sat up and smiled at his fellow glasses wearing peer, "Remy's all good no harm done."

"I'm sure." Scott helped Gambit up with a smile, "You have a cut on your chin just so you know."

"A cut is noting compared to what he could be going trough. So don't worry about dis Cajun. He's tougher dan he looks." Remy pulled his hand back and looked at the sun with a contiplaive look on his face, "We have a couple more hours if you two are interested in doing this some more?"

"Sounds like fun." Scott replied.


	6. Fire Without the Matchbook

Chapter Six: Fire Without the Matchbook

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gambit snickered as smoke came off the bark of a tree. "I don't understand how you are able to do that so easily." Pyro complained with a pout watching the older teen turn to look at him putting his arms down.

"It's easy; you just have to aim it right. Here Remy'll show you." The Cajun moved to sit on John's other side to help him do what he did. Peter as usual was sitting near by and drawing, only this time he was drawing both Pyro and Gambit doing the childish thing they had decided to do today. He always had fun watching the two of them, it reminded him of when he and his sister would do silly things to keep themselves entertained. In all honesty, no matter how much trouble the two caused they never ceased to amuse him. Even when they managed to make either Magnito or Sabertooth mad it was funny to him. Peter just made sure to keep how amused he was down so he could continue to help them get away if he could help. Pulling out his camera he took a picture of Remy helping John burn the tree's bark without his lighter. "See he told you it is easy."

Peter chuckled and looked over at Rouge now sitting next to him. With an amused expression she looked at the Russian, "Let me guess they did something to make one of them mad?"

"Not this time." Colossus replied starting to draw what he was seeing with Gambit and Pyro as they laughed, "Magneto just told us to get out for the day before the two of them decided to try something. I think he is starting to recognize a pattern when it concerns the two of them."

The female southerner nodded and looked at Gambit as he held a hand over his mouth. John tried to whack him with a stick but the older teen just grabbed it and pulled it away form the younger. Then the Cajun decided to take what ever they were using and use it himself, "What are they doing anyway?"

"Burning dried bark, leaves and other items with a magnifying glass." The Russian replied with a chuckle, "They were going to do it at the base but Magneto caught on to what they wanted to do and kicked us out."

Rouge giggled, "That's always been fun. I remember doing that when I was younger." She fondly watched Remy give a woop of excitement before handing the magnifying glass to the fire mutant. It was still weird to her seeing Remy doing normal things. It was easy to forget that they were teenagers too. Grant it, Remy was in his older teens but still young enough to try and have fun. He still liked things like Pokemon, doing jump rope songs, and acting like a child at times. Then he had moments where he was responsible and made his main focus Pyro like that time when they were getting donuts. She remembered the last time she saw them out. It was just Remy and Pyro and the older was trying to teach the younger how to fish. It had been fun for her to watch. It also made it hard not to be happy when he did flirt with her. It was like seeing different sides of what she thought was he was like, a bad guy that just wanted what he did to throw it away later.

"You should see him at the base."

"I imagine he starts most of the trouble under Pyro that is." The X-Man guessed leaning on her arms.

"Nope, he usually just joins when he finds what Pryo is going more fun that what he wanted to do originally. Pyro is usually the mastermind behind all the schemes with Remy helping him refine what the plan is." Peter replied with a smile, "But he does have moments where he starts it but that is two out of every ten plans."

"That's still a lot of plans." Rouge pointed out laughing lightly as Pryo managed to actually catch a leaf on fire. The Cajun quickly trying to put it out just in case the younger tried to use it. "I have to ask, why does it seem like Remy is keeping a close eye on John with his lighters?"

"Because he likes to burn things for no reason if he gets too bored. We all have to keep an eye on him. Magnito doesn't want him drawing attention to himself by going crazy in front of people." Peter replied as he erased a light line on the page he was drawing on, "You've seen how he is."

"So how he acts in a fight is normal when he is around any fire?" The Mississippi teen asked with a raised eyebrow. The Russian nodded continuing to draw, "What about Remy?"

"He tried to keep his powers under wraps for the most part. If he gets too upset he could easily charge something and that the last thing any of us need him doing. Especially if he has something that is volatile in his hands."

Rouge winced, "Wow, I had no idea he had a rough time with his powers."

"Dere no different dan yours honestly." The female teen looked at Remy glancing at them so he could keep the youngest Acolyte from doing anything foolish, "Just a different outcome."

"That is true." Rouge smiled, "So what are you two planning to do next? I'm sure it will be amusing."

The Cajun smirked, "Trust him it will be."

Pyro turned and smiled at Rouge as well, "In fact you are invited to watch us do it." Both the Aussie and Cajun winked at the making her and Colossus laugh, "We won't tell you what it is but just make sure to be here in this part two days from now at noon. You will find it to be beyond amusing."

"Seems like you two have a whole plan."

Remy nodded, "We do. We even have a plan to get out of the base to do it. All we have to do is wait for the object to look just right."

"Oh really. You two are making it yourself's?"

John nodded eagerly, "We would buy it but…" He rolled his eyes as he mimicked, "…it will get in the way of taking over the world."

"He tinks dat will stop us from doing what we have planned." Remy chuckled out rubbing his hands together eagerly, "Remy can't wait to implement it. It is going to be absolutely wort' all the time we put into making it."

"Now I can't wait to see it." The female laughed lightly behind her hand, "This will be fun to watch you to do."

Peter chuckled, "I will be taking pictures of them pulling off their plan from their annoying Magneto to what they have planned. If I get the right pictures then I am hoping to draw out through a sketch book on what they do when they get bored. I may not approve of what they do all the time but they never let the day be boring."

"I bet." Rouge's phone went off, "Well I got to go. I've got training in the Danger Room."

"Tell Wolvie hi for us." Remy chuckled out, "Oh wait." The Cajun pulled out a wrapped box, "Dis is for him. Remy heard it was his birthday recently and he wanted to get him someting as a tanks for allowing us to have fun." Rouge took it and raised an eyebrow at him making the thief laugh lightly, "It's paid for after he took it. He even left the change and a typed note. It's someting the guy wouldn't sell Remy because he's too young to buy it."

"Okay, I'll give it to him. Ya'll have fun."

She walked to the car where Wolverine was waiting for her. As she got in he asked, "So, what were they doing this time?"

"Burning leaves with a magnifying glass. Here, it from Swamp Rat." The Feral took the gift opening it up after smelling, "He heard you birthday was recently and wanted to get you something. He made sure to tell me it is paid for."

Logan chuckled looking at the present Gambit had gotten him, "He's been spying recently too." He showed Rouge making her laugh. Inside the box was a cigar that Logan had commented that he really liked, "Now the question is what did he steal when he bought this."


	7. People Watching

Chapter Seven: People Watching 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt was walking in town with Iceman and Scott when they heard the unmistakable giggles of two mischievous Acolytes. Scott and Bobby looked at each other then followed the sounds of the laughter. Kurt having not been apart of these adventures was confused and followed them with a raised eyebrow. "Um, this is the opposite direction of the arcade."

"Trust me, this will be more entertaining than playing in the arcade." The glasses wearing mutant replied with a small smile, "However if you wish to miss what Remy and John are doing go right ahead. I however want to see what they are doing."

While the German teen looked confused Bobby said, "Beside Rouge was telling us that John and Remy both had something planned and that they had to make it themselves to do so, so this should be very entertaining."

"And you are sure that they are not trying to pull and curtain over our eyes?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Completely sure. More often than not they are running away from Sabertooth because they decided to prank him. Before you ask yes they do prank him. He's come out with stuff on him so much that there is no way they are faking that." Scott replied with a chuckle looking around for the two mischief makers, "Okay, if I was an Acolyte trying to do something mischievous where would I be?" He chuckled looking over to his left, "A tree, their favorite hiding spot."

Kurt went to talk but then he heard Remy talking, "Oh, look dere Pedro…" The three looked up the two who had their back to them. Scott and Bobby silently laughed as Remy continued to talk, "…dere goes de lady wit an expensive buy. If only she had got two stores over. She could have gotten dat same purse for fifty dollars less."

"Oh yes, such a pity. Oh Roger, that gentleman just had that man decided to by sunglasses. If only he knew they were not the fancy name he thinks they are."

Scott covered his face, "So news reports hu?"

Remy turned around holding a very real but fake camera, "Oh Pedro, we have spies hide." The two jumped up on a higher branch hiding completely from sight. Even though Bobby and Scott couldn't hear them they knew that the two Acolytes were laughing with them. "We must be sneaky, ever so sneaky."

The sunglasses wearing teen laughed harder, "Oh goodness, I wish Rouge was here to see this. This is priceless."

Bobby was covering his amused smile, "I have to ask, why?"

John poked his head out to answer, "Why not mate?" Then he hide like he didn't answer but Remy and him were laughing as were the three X-Men could hear them.

"So, he wouldn't buy you a camera."

"Nope." Remy answered, rustling was heard then the Cajun said in his sneaky voice, "Oh, Pedro dere goes tree teenagers hoping to sneak in candy into de movie t'eater will dey make it all de way."

One of the girls looked over as Bobby and Scott had looked around so not be the ones they thought that said it. The girl shivered clutching her bag before following the other girls, "Abby should we really be doing this? We could get into big trouble."

"Oh calm down, they can't check our purses. They are not allowed."

"But what about that voice that called us out." The first girl said in a panic, "I don't want to get in trouble."

"You are hearing things Courtney. Let's just get in and watch the movie. I have been waiting to watch this movie forever." Abby said with a smile.

"Oo based on that smile you know they are going to see a naughty movie." 'Pedro' chuckled out with an evil voice making Abby looked around shocked then briskly walk forward as if she did not hear anything. "Oo Roger here we go will they make it."

"And the verdict is…" 'Roger' said with a laugh. Scott and Bobby didn't dare look as the silence waned on. When the teens were asked for their I.D. Abby handed her over with confidence allowing the person to look it over only to have it passed back to her and denyed, "Denial by fake I.D.!" The girl growled looking over but the five male teens were nowhere in sight.

Remy laughed as he sat on a bench, "Oh, he remembers de days where he had a fake I.D. You always have to make sure you get a good person to make it otherwise dey will be found out to be a fake so fast." He messed with the fake camera, "So what brings you out here?"

Scott smiled, "Originally we were going to go to the arcade but when we heard your laughter we just had to find out what had you two out here?"

"Oh, you know the usual. We prank Sabs and have to run to save our hide while Mags calms him down to 'not' want to kill us." Remy chuckled out with a wide smile.

"So how did you prank him this time."

"Alright let's be honest. We didn't do a full prank this time." John said with a smile placing his 'camera' on his lap, "We honestly were having a pillow fight in the living room but we decided to throw a pillow at the first person that walked in. That person just happed to Sabs covered in sweat and the pillows we threw at him just happened to have a huge hole we didn't see till it made contact with fuzzy." Remy and John had a straight face before bursting into laughter and falling from the bench to roll on the ground from the memory.

Bobby and Scott joined in on the laughter, "Wow, talk about a streak of luck."

"You can say dat again." Laughed the rolling glasses wearing Acolyte, "What made it even better was de fact dat Sabs also seemed to have some motor oil on him from when he was fixing his bike. His expression…Oh, his expression."

"The expression on his face melted…from…ple…pleased with him…himself…to I'm going to kill yoooooooou!" Pyro howled with laughter, "We could see every change in his…expression…it was too much…"

Kurt was in shock when he saw how friendly Scott was being toward the Cajun and Aussie laughing the butts off on the ground, "What is going on here? Why are you being so nice to him? What happed to we don't be friendly with the enemy."

Scott rubbed his face as he laughed with the two idiots on the ground, "It's easy, at this moment they are not the enemy. They are pokemon that just happen to have an evil trainer."

Kurt looked confused but neither Scott and Bobby were too busy laughing with the two on the ground. It was as if they could see the expression changing as well. "I…I don't understand."

Bobby spoke up after taking a calming breath, "Let me explain it this way. They are a pet that just happens to have a bad owner, Magneto, like we are the pets of a good owner, Professor Xavier. When they are on their own they are truly just doing their own thing. No missions, no spying, just being normal teenagers."

"Very well described." Scott agreed then looked at Remy and John as they sat back on the bench, "So seriously, why reporters?"

"Sounded like fun to be honest. Especially when we started narrating other peoples lives." Remy replied, "Once you know how to read people it is easy to tell what they plan on doing for the most part. Sometimes we get it wrong but we really weren't after doing it for accuracy. It is like people watching but much more entertaining."

Scott sighed, "I can't believe I'm asking this." The Acolytes looked at him, "But do you mind if I join in?" The two grinned at him then handed him a fake microphone they had made making the X-Man laugh, "I should have known."

Bobby eagerly wanted to join in as well while Kurt watched in fascination, 'This…this is really happening. Our fearless leader pulled the stick out of his butt and is playing reporter with our enemy.'


	8. Why?

Chapter Eight: Why? 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have a great Jesus filled day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Wolverine raised an eyebrow when he noticed Remy standing next to the lake. He couldn't mistake that smell in the air. He gave a small nodded and went to stand next to the teenager. The Cajun nodded to not even hiding what he was doing. "Hey, Wolvie."

"Hey, why are you smoking?" The feral asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm…" The teen thought about it as he took a puff from the cigarette, "…Stressful time."

"Terrible reason." The Canadian chuckled as the two of them sat down.

"He knows but it's de one ting he knows dat helps." The sunglasses wearing teen yawned holding out the pack to Wolverine, "Want one?"

"No thank you kid, I'm trying to get you to stop remember." Logan chuckled out, he had to smile when the teenager gave smile in his direction. "So tell me caused the stress."

"Sabs being a butt." Remy looked at the ground as he took a puff, "Remy wasn't doing anyting and he came around starting to brag." Wolverine could tell the teen was rolling his eyes as he said this, "It's so annoying. Sabs gets more missions dan we do. We are often stuck at de base because our skills are not needed right away. Why de idiot feels de need to brag is stupid."

"I'm sure there is lots more you all can do. Why would he make you all so bored?"

"Beats Remy." The teen laid on his back, "All he knows is he is bored out of his mind. And has no idea what to do with himself sometimes. Even Pyro didn't want to do anyting today. He fell asleep he was so bored. Dough Remy ain't too far from dat himself."

"You poor kids."

"Tell him about it."

"You really should think about joining us, we have way more things for you to do." Logan offered even thought he was pretty sure what the answer would be since he had given a similar offer before, "Would cause you less stress to make you smoke yourself to death."

"Wish he could homie, but he ain't leaving any of his friends behind." The Cajun replied closing his eyes, "Don't worry dough, he's sure dere will be some way for him and de oters to get someting to do. We just have to get out of the rut of boredom we are in at de moment."

'Okay, so it either has to be Colossus or Pyro.' "Have you came up with any thing interesting."

"You mean dat isn't smoking?" Remy chuckled amused. Logan gave a playful glare at the Cajun teen, "You seem against Remy doing so despite de fact dat you have been seen smoking cigars more dan once."

"It isn't good for your health."

The teen snickered amused, "Only you would be able to get away wit dat and still smoke. You heal right away from any of de damages. If you must know Remy hasn't smoked one in a month."

"That still hasn't answer my question I asked you before you changed the subject."

Red on black eyes looked at the feral over the sunglasses before the teen sat up, "Why you asking?"

Logan smirked, "I don't want to be caught in the middle of it."

The teenager choked on his laughed while he pulled the cigarette away from his mouth, "Dat's rich." He gave a large smile, "You sound worried dere homie. Should Remy plan a prank on you?"

"If you value your life you won't."

"Hm, dat would work but he hears dat on a daily basis." Remy chuckled leaning back on his left hand. "Still seems all the more tempting to try now. Got someting to say dat Sabs doesn't."

Logan laughed, "You are a very daring man if you are going to try that with me."

The teen smirked, "What can he say, Sabs is getting boring. You will provide more fun and might actually catch us. Sabs can't keep up no more."

"You are a brat you know that." Remy just grinned at him in response, "If you ever want to let off steam you can come find me and spar."

"He may take you up on dat offer. Anytime he tries to spar Sabertooth it turns into a blood bath. Dat man is ruthless."

"Really? You tried to spar that crazy man?"

Remy nodded, "After a doing dat a couple of times Remy didn't do it again. He don't like how he always has to be healed up afterwards." Remy took a puff then looked at Wolverine, "Why you looking out for dis Cajun anyway? He understands dat when he out and about dere is no reason to but in de last fight you didn't really give it your all when you fought him."

"I guess you kids have grown on me. Just seems like you're in a bad jam."

"How do you know we are not lying to get you to trust us?" Remy asked tilting his head.

"Gumbo I can tell a liar a mile away. I know you are telling the truth. If I felt you actually planned on messing with out minds by gaining our trust I would have attacked you and you group when you were swimming with One Eye and the others in the hidden water hole."

Remy snickered as he took another puff, "You never know. Remy could be that good." His eyebrows wiggled, "He could make an oldly like you second guess your instinct nature."

"Please, I may be old but that doesn't mean that I am slipping brat." The feral shoved the teen laughing at him.

Remy allowed himself to fall over to his side, his cigarette falling to the damp ground beneath him. "You love dis Cajun, Wolvie."

"Pfft, you wish Gumbo. Save your love for Rouge. I want none of it."

"Remy has so much to give dough."

Logan laughed with the teen, "Yeah, whatever. If I did love you it would be a love for a bratty child."

"Well den Remy'll be a brat dat livens your day."

Wolverine narrowed his eyes, "You didn't just smoke did you?" The Cajun looked around sheepishly making the feral sigh, "How much did you drink?"

"Remy might be a wee bit drunk." The teen truthfully replied making the 'old man' sigh and give him a look, "What? He found Sabs hidden liquor. He wanted to making fuzzy angry by dumping it out buuut he may have drank it instead."

Logan slapped a hand over his face, "What did he do to cause you to drink while underage?"

"Remy told you de trut' fuzzy was bragging about his mission and Remy lost it. It isn't de first time de jerk's done dis to us."

The Canadian looked the teen over with a shake of the head. "Alright brat, come with me." Remy looked confused at first as the man helped him stand, "You need to recover before you step foot in that base you stay at."

"So…" The teen looked confused as he tilted his head, "…you going to help him."

"You clearly need it and if you go back smelling like this then you could be in deep trouble."

Remy yawned, "Dat's true, he didn't tink about dat."

"Before you go to sleep." Sunglasses covered eyes looked at Logan, he could only guess how tired the teen was. "You are the most coherent drunk I have ever seen. Your words are not slurred like they should be." The Cajun smiled proudly allowing the man to lead him to the car that Logan had drove.


	9. Moved Items

Chapter Nine: Moved Items

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Sorry about the lateness of the chapter the last couple of weeks were a wee bit crazy busy.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rouge was walking around town when she ran into a bench. Shaking her head she continued on her way as she looked in her phone. Kitty had texted her a list of things she needed to get for the two of them to get their project they were doing together. As she looked she dodged a pole but managed to run into a man who was walking around another bench. She backed off with a smile and extremely glad she had her skin covered, "Forgive me."

"No, it's okay young lady." The man said then indicated to the bench with a chuckle, "It looks like some kids ran into the bench and moved it." Looking at the bench it did indeed look like it had been moved. However it was just enough to clip people walking by on the sidewalk. She looked up when the man spoke again, "Also be careful, I've seen a young lady crash into tree two weeks ago because she was not paying attention. I'd hate to see you go through the same thing."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." As the man walked away she looked at the bench again then at the other bench she ran into. The one she ran into was more than into the sidewalk. Looking to the side she could see some teenager boys playing football. It was possible that they were the ones that accidentally pushed the benches but she was sure there was something more going on in the background. Deciding Kitty and their project could wait for a little while she walked through the park to see if something was amiss. It didn't take her long to spot the 'issue' after all the stories she had been hearing and had been apart of. Throughout the park things were out of placed. Play scrapes, benches, volleyball nets, and more. She laughed lightly and leaned against a tree, "So, going to tell me what brought this on?"

"Awe, she found us out." Pyro complained comically.

"Dis is Rouge we are talking about. Of course she figured us out. It's not like we were being very secretive. Our tracks are really obvious." Remy said jumping down with a large cheeky smile, "Rouge, good to see you around." He looked around at the playful havoc he and his friends caused.

"Good to see you too sugar. Now why are you doing this?"

The Cajun smiled, "Does Remy really need to answer dat question?" The Southern belle laughed lightly. "Good you already know den." He plopped to the ground with Colossus and Pyro also coming down and sitting.

Rouge shook her head at their playful smiles, 'If they ever made it into mansion grounds I can tell that they would make life there far more interesting than we would be prepared for. Even us who have seen their shenanigans.' Sitting down she looked at the three of them watching the harmless chaos they caused, "So what went wrong today?"

Remy smiled, "Not'ing too bad though Mags did blow it a little out of proportion."

Colossus shook his head, "Short story is Remy and John accidentally mixed two wrong chemicals and it blew up in part of the storage room. Luckily it was a storage room that had non-explosives and had things that could not cause a chemical induced fire. The biggest casualty was the black spot, ruined tools and chemical to make the mix they were aiming for, and the fact that John and Remy's clothes needed to be burned in the furnish just incase there were chemicals still on them."

Rouge laughed, "What did Eric do?"

"He walked in took one look at us, yelled den in short kicked us out. Peter just followed to make sure we didn't do anything foolish while we were out here."

"Any new pranks on Sabertooth?"

Pyro and Remy shook their head as Colossus replied for them, "They are giving him a break for now. They have been doing pranks to him so many days in a row that he is starting to predict them."

Pyro wiggled his eyebrows, "But don't worry we got plans for when we do get back to pranking him. He won't know what hit him." He and Remy laughed evilly at whatever pranking ideas they had plans. The two were now acting like fools as they fell to their sides in their laughter.

"I'll never get used to seeing him so….normal." The white banged female teen said with a smile on her face. "It's just so silly."

"Yeah, that's them alright." The Russian chuckled out as he watched his two crazy teammates.

"So have they been like this since the beginning?" The X-Men asked looking out to the park as someone ran into the moved swing set.

"From the moment Remy saw John as his younger brother." Colossus replied with a fond smile. The two looked over to see Remy tickling John making the younger shriek in laughter. Even as he tried to get away they could see that the Cajun had pinned the younger's arms above his head. The people that walked by simply shook their heads at the brotherly display and kept going but ended up running into the thing that the crazy duo had moved. "Remy won't let anyone mess with John and John likewise will stand up for his older brother should anyone see his eyes and call him a freak."

Rouge covered her smile as Remy ran from John both of them running into the very things they had moved to mess with the other people in the park. She continued to watch them even though she knew she should get the supplies her and Kitty needed for their project. However it was hard to let the sight in front of her go, "Say, does Swamp Rat really like me or does he just do that for appearances in fights?"

"I was wondering when you would ask." Colossus said with a chuckle, "He does legitimately like you. He just…" The Russian thought about how he wanted to say his next sentence, "…doesn't know how to go about it normally. He's used to flirting with potential interests. But you are the only one he continues to flirt regularly with."

"Why only when we are fighting?"

Colossus chuckled, "He's never told me but I already know the answer to that." Rouge paid attention, "He knows that is the one place he will always see you. Until recently he's never seen you out in public. It was on the day we got kicked out and he and John wanted to play football while they were out of the base that he's ever seen you out in public. In all honesty he wants to flirt with you he just doesn't know how in a normal setting like the other girls. He's used to flirting with you in fights. Thinks he looks cooler showing off how powerful he is. The fact that you semi flirt back makes it easier for him to do so. When you are in public you don't really do that. It's also his way of showing you that he actually does like you and doesn't care that Magneto tries to talk him out of it."

"He what?" The female teen asked in shock.

"Yeah, Eric knows you distract Remy so he's told him not to fight you anymore nor talk to you. However despite what he's been told Remy continues to fight you so he has that contact he has with you." Colossus smiled, "You do know that he's obsessed with how you skin feels?" Rouge blushed and looked away from the Russian, "He's really not scared of your powers. In fact he sees it as a challenge to theorize different ways to touch your arm."

Rouge covered her smile, "Is…is that so?"

"Yeah, you don't know how tied around your finger you have him. He's gotten to the point he only takes on a legitimate needs for a thief. Trying to make his profession more useful than a full out crime." Colossus replied going back to his drawing that he had on his lap.

She watched Remy running around the park with John. Seeing the Cajun try to jump over a bench and fall made her hold back a laugh. She felt better about flirting back with Remy now. She had always felt like she was walking into a trap when she did but she couldn't help it too much. He was good looking and his eyes were pretty to her. Man his eyes. They really caught her more than his flirting, even if he was a really good flirt. He really made her fell like a woman. The fact that he was not scared of her powers like a lot of the students at Xavier Mansion were made him more appealing. And now she got to see him being affectionate with John and treating the young male with brotherly love. "I guess I really misjudged him at the beginning."

"He understands. Remy has never let your reluctance deter him. He knows what he wants."

Rouge stood up and smiled down at Peter, "I've got a lot to think about. So I'm going to go and do what I had originally set out to do." The Russian smiled up at her, "I guess I will see you crazy people around?"

"Course, I'll tell Remy and John that you had things to do." Rouge nodded and left leaving a grinning Russian behind.


	10. We Are Innocent

Chapter Ten: We Are Innocent

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Sorry, it took me so long to get this out. My husband and I moved to a temporary place, before we move permanently to a new location. In addition there was a lot going on so I was unable to post.  
I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Storm raised and eyebrow as her and Logan stopped to see Pyro and Remy going around the park. Every once in a while they would stop to move a leaf some other random item on the ground. They were both laughing and a quick look around showed that Colossus was nowhere to be found this time. The grins on their faces told Logan that the two had been kicked out of the base again, probably for messing with Sabertooth in some fashion. Shaking his head he called out, "What did you two this time?"

Remy looked over with a grin before kneeling down and pushed a stick over a few inches. "What makes you tink we did someting?"

"Yeah." Pyro said shaking his hands in the air trying to look innocent but his grin only got larger.

"I call bull, tell me what you did brats." Ororo followed the feral man over to the two teens. Remy looked over but unlike John his face didn't give away that they got kicked out of the base. 'Gumbo really knows how to hold a poker face. I'd love to play a game with him. He'd make a worth while game.'

"We didn't do anyting. Remy tinks you have gone crazy in de brain." The Cajun replied with a tiny smirk. Pyro looked over at his older brother figure snickering before running behind Remy to hide for no reason.

"Uh, hu. You wish you could fool me but from what I understand it's been too long since you two have done anything to Sabertooth." Gambit tilted his head holding his poker face as his eyes glowed slightly from behind his sunglasses. This made Logan chuckle and Storm giggle behind her hand. She was very much amused by the banter between the males while Pyro hugged Remy from behind giggling happily. "Now spill Gumbo."

Pyro peek around Remy making Storm smile at how adorable he looked looking up at the Cajun's face. The older teen shook his head, "Like Remy said, dey didn't do not'ing. We are innocent today."

"Yeah, right."

"So if you didn't get kicked out what you are you boys up to?" Ororo asked with an amused smiled. Mentally she agreed with Logan. She had heard enough about their shenanigans that there was no way that they were out and about for no reason. But it was nice to see them out and doing things like normal teenagers. This was only the second time she was seeing it she wished she got to see more of their silliness or random acts that they did.

Pyro looked at Storm moving to stand next to Remy, "Moving things because they don't look right the way they are." Remy chuckled amused taking off his sunglasses to rub his right eye, this showed his red on black eyes. John took the sunglasses and put them on his own head. He grinned cheekily when the older teen raised an eyebrow at him, "You don't get them back till other people get to the park. You hide your eyes too much."

Remy shrugged looking back at the X-Men adults in front of them. Logan shook his head. He really didn't understand why other people reacted to the Cajun's eyes the way they did. Yes, they were shocking the first time they were seen but after that it was pretty normal too look at. It wasn't like he had some kind of alien eyes or something. Remy ran over to a tree nearby and pulled himself onto it. While Remy did that John ran over and adjusted a bench by a few centimeters nearby. Storm shook her head amused by the behavior the two teenagers were displaying. Remy played with a leave as he called out, "Pyro." The younger teen looked at him with a bright smile, "When do you think we should head back?"

"Never." The younger replied making the older laugh and near fall out of the tree. Logan and Storm sat down on a bench as Remy jumped off the tree branch he was on to run over to Pyro. The younger teen held up a snail causing the two teen to gain a wicked look before going around then park to look for more.

Logan smirked, "They just came up with a prank for someone unfortunate."

Ororo looked at Logan, "You seem to have a soft spot for them."

"Yeah." The Canadian replied with a smile, "It's hard not to when they are doing stuff like this. I'd say it is close to how I feel about Rouge."

Storm smiled nodding in agreement, "They are different when they are like this." She raised an eyebrow when she noted Remy had his sunglasses back on sneaking up on a couple of friends who just got to the park. He was so light on his feet that the two girls had no idea that the Cajun had put a snail on one of the girl's purses. The mischievous grin on Remy and John's face as the Cajun snuck back quietly was way too contagious. "Have they done anything the same yet that you know of?"

"I do believe that the one they were doing when we spotted them was close to the one Rouge told us about last time."

"Except instead of messing with people it was more just to fix things to how they wanted it even if it messed with people or not." Ororo said with a nod watching the two boys climb up into a tree just in time for one of the girl's to see the snail and freak out for a second while the one it was on just took it off calmly. Logan didn't doubt that the Acolytes were holding in their laughter as they watched the scene from their favorite hiding place.

Logan got off the bench and walked over to the tree when the two girls were gone, "Xavier sends an invitation to join us when ever you are ready."

John hung upside down and tilted his head, "Really?"

Logan nodded then looked at Remy sitting on the tree branch on the other side, "Why?" The Cajun's eyebrow was raised leaning on his right hand.

"While I can't promise your hobbies will be used very often they will not be put to waste." The teens looked at Storm curiously as she continued. "You also will be around the teenagers you have been hanging out with and you would not get bored. We have many activities that can help keep you occupied. We can also get you into school if you needed to."

The boys looked at each other then at the white haired woman as Remy asked, "So, if we did hypot'etically join could we prank people?"

"I don't see a problem so long as you don't mind the retaliation, which you will have to clean up your mess, and not make them harmful to others." Logan replied then smirked making the two teen tense seeing it, "If you do end up harming you fellow victims then you get an impromptu danger room session with me."

"Danger room?" Pyro asked.

"Deir training room. It's like Mag's Training Dome but he's sure dat it is less boring. And probably has better team building exercises." Remy replied with a wave of the hand.

Logan nodded, "Pretty much nails that explanation."

Remy grinned triumphantly as he replied, "Like he answered last time we really can't leave Mag's right now. One of us would be left behind wit Sab's and dat would not be a good ting. In addition Remy is sure that Mag's would get angry dat you took some of his men."

Logan snorted, "He's always trying to take our kids why can't we take his."

Pyro touched his chin, "That is true." He allowed Storm to help him off the tree branch he was hanging upside down on. Standing up he looked at the Canadian, "He's talks about some of the x-geeks at times wishing they were working with him instead of against him."

Remy nodded, "Jean Gray is one of the ones he talks about. Her being a powerful psychic and all."

"Speaking of psychics." The two raised eyebrows at Storm who was looking at the Cajun, "Do you mind if I ask which one you are?"

Remy held a confused expression, "What makes you tink Remy is psychic?"

"Anytime Xavier tries to use Cerebro to find you outside Magneto's base he can always find Pyro and Colossus but never you. He is sure that you have a psychic ability that you don't show you have."

"Or Remy could have a very strong mental barrier." The Cajun suggested with a small smile.

"I asked the same thing but then the professor said the most curious thing. To have a strong mental barrier there has to be some kind of psychic ability no matter how small." Storm smiled at the teenager giving her a big smile.

"Well in dat case Remy will keep what psychic ability he has to himself." He wiggled his eyebrows, "He ain't about to tell you his trump card. Not even Mag's knows he has a secondary ability."

Logan chuckled, "I always had a feeling you had a secondary ability. Your reactions are too quick like you already know people are going your direction in field."

"Dat is actually instinct. He is used to people attacking him from all sides. If you know Remy's past you would understand. You have no idea." The Cajun replied with a small pained smile. He didn't looked too hurt but you could tell, whatever happened, it still affected him in some small way.

Pyro gently pulled on Remy's pant leg, "We probably should go. The last thing we need is Sab's being sent to find us."

"Yeah." Remy agreed jumping off the tree branch, "Knowing him he'd come up with some kind of assumption thinking we were giving information out." The two turned to Storm and Logan, "Tanks for de talk. It's nice to talk to ot'er people dat are more entertaining dan Sab's and Mag's." Before the Acolytes were out of sight Remy looked over his shoulder saying with a cheeky smirk, "We locked Sab's in the pool itself. And not'ing Magneto did could get Sab's out."

As the teens disappeared from sight Logan started chuckling covering his face with his hand. At first Storm didn't get it then it hit her and she stated laughing causing the feral with her to laugh as well. They could both swear they heard John and Remy joining in on their laughter.


	11. Warning

Okay, so for right now I am unable to update any of my fics. It's a technical issue. I'll try to get this fixed as soon as possible and get right back to writing them. I am so sorry my faithful readers I swear I'll try to get this sorted out. Ug, sometimes I can't stand technology.

Till I can up day again my readers.


	12. Cop and Runner

Chapter Eleven: Cop and Runner

Oh my gosh, I'm back. YES! I don't know how I did it but I fixed the issue. Goodness I hope it holds. I did not like having that issue. Thank ya'll so much for waiting patiently. You have no idea how much it was driving me nuts that I couldn't update. (Happy sigh) Yay! I'm so happy I'm back. Anywho enough about me getting back in lets just jump right in. Happy reading ya'll.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty and Kurt looked up when the heard car noises headed their way. Kurt about fell over the back of the bench when he noticed that it was the Acolytes yet Remy nor John gave the two X-Men attention as they were 'driving' around the park being ridiculous. The German rubbed his eyes then looked to see that the two lunatics who were still driving imaginary cars. "What… I don't get it."

Kitty laughed lightly, "I think it's funny. It's been a while since I've seen them around."

The male looked her like she had gone crazy, "They are tricking you too?"

She shook her head, "No, you just have to think they are teens just like us. While yes being a thief is like wrong he is still a teenager. He's going to do teenage things. Pyro in the same way is going to like do that too." Her smile got bigger when the two acolytes crashed into each other.

The two fell over laughing as Pyro complained through his giggles, "How dare you crash into me. I'm going to call the cops."

"No you crashed into me." Remy said getting up and turning his 'car' to drive away, "Oh no the cops are here got to run." He made car noises as he 'drove' away.

"Hey get back here you scoundrel." John laughed out 'driving' after his brother figure.

Kitty giggled into her hand, thoroughly amused. "I love seeing them like this."

Kurt rubbed his face not sure how he felt about all of this. "But they could…" 'Forget it. It doesn't seem to help talking to them about it. Even Logan seems to be taking a liking to them and he used to really dislike Gambit.'

Opening his eyes again he looked at John and Remy as they seemed to park their 'cars' and ran off with the younger chasing the older like he was a cop. "Hey get back here you need to come to justice."

"Non, non he won't he did not'ing wrong copper." The Cajun laughed out putting a tree between the two of them. "You'll never catch him alive." Gambit let out a dramatic laugh.

Pryo paused seeing the immediate problem glaring at his brother, "Hey, that's not fair. You can't use a tree to stop me. Now stop cheating."

Remy chuckled moving to keep the tree in-between them, "He don't know. Isn't it all of you who says Remy cheats all the time. So why is he not allowed to cheat legitimately dis time?" The fire starter puffed his cheeks in irritation at the jab while Kitty giggled from her bench she was sitting on with Kurt. The Cajun had a large smile on his face as he continued to tease. "Hey don't you dare say you don't say it. You all say it. So he's going to cheat now witout guilt."

"That's not true." Pryo defended and went to say more but got cut off.

"Bull, Remy won Sorry last night and you immediately said he cheated when de cards were counted before de came started. Peter even double counted to make sure dey were all dere. So how could he cheat…" The thief bolted behind another tree making the firebug groan in irritation, "…if dey were all dere?"

Kitty nodded, "That's true."

"Hey, don't you defend him. He cheated I know he did. He's been playing with cards for years." Pryo gripped at the X-Man.

The female laughed as Remy replied, "Yes because not only was he not allowed to shuffle de deck but he also had Peter pulling de cards for him so dat he didn't cheat. So again how does dat make Remy a cheater last night?" Despite the seriousness of the conversation both of the Acolytes still where thoroughly amused by the cop and runner chase.

"Wait, Colossus was pulling the cards for you?" Kitty asked tilting her head.

"Oui, it's de one way dat dey know dat dis Cajun isn't cheating. Since he wants to enjoy a game wit dem he allows it." Remy smiled, "It's doesn't help dat he told dem stories about how his family cheats each other in games."

Despite being reluctant to trust them Kurt raised an eyebrow, "So they think you cheat just because you told them stories about you and your family?"

"He has, he's gotten caught several times." Pryo yelped out tripping over a root, "Ow."

Remy eyed his younger brother from the other side of the tree. Checking to see if he was okay but staying away just incase it was a trick. "Pryo tells the trut about dat. But when dey caught him Remy was merely testing deir observational skills. If he was outright cheating dey would have no idea dey were being duped."

"So basically you were like not even trying to cheat right?" Kitty asked amused.

"Oui."

"So how do they know you are not cheating?"

Remy smiled at Kurt, "By either trusting his word…"

Pryo scoffed as he got up from the ground, "When it comes to games never trust the word of a thief."

"…or by having Remy get a partner or someway to monitor him. It's really de only way."

"But don't you want to enjoy the game?" Kitty asked leaning over to get a good view of Pryo chasing Remy around the tree.

"He does enjoy de game reguardless if dey believe him or not." The Cajun replied stopping and wrapping Pryo in a hug, "Ha! Got you copper. What you going to do now?"

John gave a playful scream and tried to get free from the smooth talker, "Not fair…" He squrirmed to get free only stopping when it dawned on him, "Wait. When did you take my Sheila's?"

Remy laughed beyond amused, "When do you tink?"

"Grrrrr, how dare you taint my Sheila's."

The older rolled his eyes, "Yes, because dey are going to be tainted by just Remy touching dem. Silly little brother, he just didn't want you to burn de park down in your excitement is all. Do you really want to be on Mag's bad side?"

Kurt froze hearing that at the same time Pyro went still, "Well…no. I don't really."

"Dat's de only reason he took dem. He's going to give dem back at de base. Brother's honor."

Pyro smiled up at Remy hugging him, "Did you really cheat last night?"

"He was tempted to but non. Do you remember dat extra sorry game we got?" The younger nodded, "He was tempted to open it and get de cards out so we had extra but he didn't. It's in his closet still in the plastic." Remy rolled his eyes, "And he swears if it is open when we get dere he will lose it on Sab's."

Pryo looked up, "You think he'd do that?" Remy nodded allowing the younger to pull out his phone and make a call, "Hey Pete, can you go and check Rems room to see if there is an unopened Sorry game?"

Seeing that his little brother was walking away to talk on the phone Remy went and sat next to Kitty. With a sigh he looked over at her, "What is it like being an X-Man?"

She looked at Kurt before answering, "Well, it's kind of fun in the end. You get to be around so many that are just like you yet so different at the same time. And as much as I don't like going to school sometimes it's nice to have that kind of normality even if we get judged for being mutants." Kitty looked at Remy, "Did you ever go to school?"

"Oui, in New Orleans. He can attest to go dere being a slight drag even if dere was a bunch of beautiful ladies attending. However,…" Remy closed his eyes behind the sunglasses, "…he can't go back even if he wanted to."

Kurt frowned at the look the Cajun was giving the ground beneath his feet, "Did…something bad happen?"

"You could say dat." Remy folded his hands under his chin, "Even wit Rouge's help he still can't go back. His Pere told him to stay here and find a way to do so. De last ting he needs to do is go back." Remy's frown turned into a smile seeing Pryo walking back over, "He's found his reason to stay in New York and dat is all he needs now."

Kitty smiled at the fond smile on the older mutant's face, "Do you mind if I ask how old you are?"

"He's only eighteen and before you voice you other question he only got in half way through high school before he had to run." Sunglasses covered eyes looked up at Pryo looking down at him, "Was it dere?"

"Yes, Peter now has it in his room so you can't be set up." The fire mutant sat next to the Cajun's legs and laid his head on it, "Sorry for not believing you."

"No reason to apologize petit frère."

"Pete says we should start to head back in about five minuets." The younger looked up seeing the red eyes glow slightly behind the sunglasses, "He says that Mag's is close to sending Sab's to come find us."

Remy rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose only looking over when Kitty asked, "Don't you play pranks on him?"

"We do but lately he's been getting boring to prank. We'd try Mag's but the last thing we want is him pinning us to a wall with sheet metal or beating us up with metal." Pryo shivered, "We've resorted to a small prank war on each other."

Kurt couldn't help but smile at that, "I knew a couple of friends in the mansion that are doing that."

"Let Remy guess Iceman and Cyclops."

Kurt shook his head as Kitty replied, "No it's actually Rouge and Scott. I'm pretty sure you two are to blame for that."

Remy and Pryo chuckled at that, "We are innocent, don't you be blaming us."

"What? They didn't do it till you told so many stories about pranking Sabertooth." Kitty replied with a smile, "Now tell me it is not your fault."

"It isn't." Remy replied with a smile, "Just because we pranked Sab's and talk about it does not mean we are the reason." The two got up and walked away. Kurt and Kitty did not look like they believed them, "However, it is our fault when they come to us for advice."

Kurt looked at Remy and Pryo running off laughing like maniacs. "I'm going to kill them. I knew their pranks were getting more refined."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review Replies:

Guest (From chapter one June 13): Don't worry I got and couple more in planning. : )

End Replies:

So before you all go I wanted to ask if any of you had any other ideas on what the Acolytes could be doing. Let me know if you have an idea and I will see if I can make it work. :)

Have a great day my wonderful readers.


	13. The Wager

Chapter Twelve: The Wager 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

This is currently the second to last chapter to Acolytes Fun Day. I hope you enjoy the chapter and if you have an idea that you'd like to see. I will see if I can make it work. : )

Also I have a poll up on whether or not I should add a new story that is a cross over between Dance Central and The Mummy Returns now or wait till a later date.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wolverine, Beast and Storm were in the forest to get away from the kids for a little while. The pranks that Rouge and Scott had been playing on each other had been getting pretty rowdy as of late. Though thankfully neither of the two were ever mad at each other when they got hit with the prank and just went on planning their retaliation. One of the pranks had accidentally hit Logan a couple of weeks back and the two literally went on the run for the next few hours to escape punishment. The feral peeked an eye open and looked to his left with a raised eyebrow. Sitting up he looked in the direction he was hearing some noise come from. Since the wind was going the other direction he couldn't tell who was causing such a ruckus. "Logan, what is it?"

Not bothering to look at Storm he replied, "I'm pretty sure that I am hearing a loud noise but I can't tell what it is. It doesn't help the wind is not being very helpful."

Hank raised an eyebrow and looked over where the Canadian was. He could see three figures in the distance moving around before disappearing from sight as they got further away. "They seem to be some kids playing." Logan raised an eyebrow looked at him, "I saw them before they went out of sight. Three of them."

"Anything stand out?"

The mutant being hidden by the illusion his watch set shook his head, "Not that I noticed." Seeing the feral stand up prompted him to ask, "Is something the matter?"

"Call it a gut feeling." Logan started walking over with Hank and Ororo following him. The female was smiling as if she had an idea as to what this feeling was. As they got closer they could hear grunting and playful yells drifting in the wind. Just hearing them caused Logan to smile and lean against a tree watching the scene in front of him. Before them they could see John, Remy and Peter have sword fights with sticks. Seeing the Cajun get nailed in the leg causing him to yell something in French as Peter and John laughed at his pained yelling. Glaring at the two laughing at him, Remy charged and wacked the fire user in the arm.

Hank blinked watching the spectacle he had only heard about through some of the students and the two with him. He found it strange to see the younger Acolytes so care free when they were not with Magneto. It was a nice change. He had to smile every time one of the teen laughed or he got a view of their wide smiles. At some point Peter dropped his stick and went to base to sit down and draw. The Russian saw them and smiled before drawing Remy and John who were oblivious to the spectators for the time being. When John got wacked on the head the Cajun freaked out and dropped his stick to make sure his little brother was okay. "He's so sorry frère."

"It's okay." The matchbook smiled up at the worried Cajun, "I should have had my stick higher."

Remy gave a sight of relief seeing no damage was attained. Backing away he picked up his stick again then looked over at the X-Men watching. A grin took over his face, "You wanna join?"

Hank and Ororo shook their heads while the feral picked up the stick that Colossus had dropped. "Okay, allow me to make a wager though." Remy and John looked at Wolverine allowing him to know that they were listening to him, "You win I no longer try to push you to join the X-Men." Peter had put his drawing pad down to also listen once he heard the first part of the wager, "However, if I win you boys join us once you have what ever you need to sorted out. No ifs, ands, or buts. What do you kids say?"

"If Remy didn't know any better he'd say you were tryin to get dem to join a cult." The Canadian raised an eyebrow at the Cajun causing him to laugh before he looked between John and Peter. As the teens debated silently what they should do Ororo smiled at Hank. It was through her that he found Logan's interest in having the three join the kids at the X-Mansion. He could see why he wanted the boys to be with them after hearing how easily it was for them get bored with Magneto not keeping them entertained. As he watched them he could see they were interested in being around more kids their age. They looked much happier away from Magneto despite him supposedly helping them in some way or another. After a few minutes of debating Remy gave a cheeky challenging smirk, "If you tink you can keep up old man."

Hank burst out laughing the teen's grin told him he knew he had put them in a corner they would have to fight to get out of. However, it was very much a Gambit thing to. Taunting was one of his fortes as it had been seen many times in a fight against them. He was not one to take a gamble lightly and he liked it to be as hard as it could be to show how good he actually was. Whether Remy won or not it was easy to know that a victory was not just easily handed to the one that called of the challenged or rose up to it. The gambler fought back with every ounce of his body. Next to the older teen John was jumping up and down excitedly getting more energized with the wager and challenge now in place. Sitting down next to Peter, Ororo got ready to watch as Logan glared playful at the taunting teenager. "You're going to wish you didn't do that bub."

The two against the feral made ghost noises, "We're so scared."

"That's it you brats are going down." Logan charged at the two only for them to split up and meet up behind him aiming their sticks to his older mans back and legs. Sensing it coming Wolverine jumped out of the way and turned to face the cheeky kids he was taking on. He had expected them to split the way they had and knew they would attack with his back turned. It was really good instincts on their part. And it seemed though they had never seen the two work next to each other in a fight, that they worked well together as a team. He didn't doubt the same happened with the Russian if he was still in the fun spar as well.

Striking again he found his stick blocked by Remy who kept him at bay while John went to the side and got a hit on his rib cage. With a smirk he found the Cajun's foot against his chest kicking him back. The feral was forced to defend against Remy who was proving to be a master at the stick due to his time fighting with his boe staff. It seemed as if the two thought to keep him occupied with Remy's experience and to keep his attention off of younger inexperienced one. Remy picked up on his movement and before Logan could predicted he found a sound whack to his shoulder. Looking over at Remy he found him standing in front of John who looked bewildered by the quick movement the older Acolyte had portrayed. The feral could see the protective look in those red on black eyes even though this was only a spar. Now that he thought about it he wondered when the sunglasses had fallen off, because they had been on when their spar started.

Logan smiled, 'I see now. John is Remy's Achilles Heel. He'd put himself on the line to protect him. Good to know. Probably should tell the professor about keeping them together. It looks like it puts Remy to ease knowing he can keep an eye on him.' He charged deciding that it would do to attack Remy instead of attacking who he felt the need to protect. It was only a spar after all, no need to cause an issue before one could arise. Continuing his attack on the older teen he could see the younger going to attack his side. Kicking the younger away he made sure to break his stick thus forcing John out of the spar causing the younger to pout and walk away.

Seeing John no longer in the spar spurred Remy to fight back even harder as he could now hear the pryo cheering him on from the side lines. He could feel himself sweating under his trench coat, "Timeout for a second."

Logan continued to attack as he asked, "Why?"

"He's burning up in his coat."

"You have five seconds." The feral backed up causing the Cajun to quickly pull off his jacket and throw it to the side where Ororo grabbed it and folded it in her lap. She was having fun watching Remy and Logan spar. The Canadian had always wondered what it was like to spar Remy without his powers. The teen had proven skillful when they were in a fight and it had gotten the man to think that Remy would prove to be an interesting sparing partner. It was clear that his wish had been granted. Remy reacted faster than normal as if he had some kind of tip ahead of time. And his body moved quickly and stealthily due to his training to be a thief. Ororo had no doubt that not only would Xavier be able to give the teen an outlet for his quiet feet but also a better purpose for the training he had been given.

John laughed when Remy dropped down missing being hit in his shoulder and shifted his body swiping Logan's feet from underneath. The feral grunted at the impact but got up quickly so that he could block a blow to his shoulder again. It seemed that they were silently agreeing on only allowing a single body part to be hit three times for the loss to happen. Or of course either of the sticks breaking, thus being unusable. Peter smiled putting the finished sketch down so that he could finish it later. Enjoyed seeing the bright smile that lit up Remy's face as he spared the X-Men's feral. They never really enjoyed having Sabertooth around. Heck John and Remy had even stopped pranking the man due to him boring the two of them. Although it was funny to see the man tense when the two entered the room.

Remy laughed out when he accidentally nailed his opponent on the inner thigh. "Remy's sorry, he didn't mean to."

"Sure you didn't brat. Now get over here and get you comeuppance." Logan growled out playfully chasing the teenager now running from him, their breaking stick rule completely forgotten as it now turned to how long could Remy evade Logan. The Cajun jumped into a tree when the older lunged at him. Logan tripped over a root and landing on his elbows. Laughing with the others Remy jumped out of the tree and disappeared into the forest with Logan hot on his heels. "Oh no you don't! You're in my territory now!"

John fell to his butt as he laughed, falling over into Peter's lap who was chuckling. "So since their rules went out the window I can assume Remy is going to lose?" Hank asked with a smile.

"Don't count him out yet. We've bested Sabs so that means I bet he can best Wolvie." John chuckled out amused staying put to allow Peter to play with his hair, "We've got experience with people with good senses."

"Clearly." The illusioned mutant chuckled out, "You are pretty calm, why is that?"

While the fire starter pouted the Russian replied in his stead, "Remy has his Shelia's so he can't start any fires by accident."

The pyro crossed his arms over his chest, "It's not fair. I've been doing good not starting them but no. Remy always steals my lighters when I least expect it. He's such a party pooper."

"He's just cautious. Doesn't want you to be blamed for a fire you didn't start should one happen." Peter said with a fond smile then looked up at the X-Men with them, "It's just how Remy is. Ever since John nearly got mauled by an angry Sabertooth, Remy's been a bit over protective."

"I don't blame him." Storm said looking in the distance where they heard Remy screaming and likely getting some distance between him and Logan. With a small laugh she turned and looked at Peter, "How long do you three got today?"

"Until Magneto calls."

"Yeah told us to get out and not come back till called." John piped in with a cheeky smile. "You could say Remy and I annoyed him again." Hank had to laugh at the proud smile on the teenagers face. He was starting to see why Logan was getting fond of the three Acolytes.


	14. Traps Galore

Chapter Thirteen: Traps Galore 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I wanted to tell you all that I have posted a new story that is a crossover between The Mummy and Dance Central, it's called The Tag Along. It's not a very long story and it is completed so all I have to do is upload a chapter when I get a chance. : )

Review Replies:

 **Shellyluv34:** I am glad you are enjoying the story. : )

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wolverine walked into the kitchen looking around for the cause of the feeling he had been feeling since he woke up that morning. Yet everything that he did to find the cause of it was not yielding him any results. Storm looked over amused by his behavior, "What seems to be the issue?"

The feral gave an annoyed sigh looking out of the kitchen doorway before replying, "I'm not entirely sure." He could hear his girlfriend turning off the stove and pushing the pot of food to the back burner before she made her way over to him as he glanced in the direction of the front door. Hugging him from behind Strom waited for him to continue, "I just have this feeling something is going down and I don't know how."

"In a bad or good way?" The bleached haired woman asked tilting her head when the Canadian looked in the direction of the living room still trying to pin point the feeling. Logan merely made a grunting noise as gently prided her away from his midriff and walked off. Shaking her head Ororo went over and started to make the salad for dinner.

Logan made his way over to the living room where he could see Rouge, Kitty, and Scott playing a game of monopoly. Again he could not pinpoint where he was getting the feeling. He tried to remember anything strange happening the day before that could cause this but was coming up empty. Even the teenagers being crazy the day before didn't seem all that out of place. He didn't feel threatened in anyway yet the issue was not dropping. Rouge and Scott still had pranked each other a couple of times the day before. Kitty called her parents, Kurt was acting slightly baffled every time Iceman and the others talk about their experiences with the Acolytes. Actually, now that he was paying attention it seemed that Evan had joined Rouge, Kitty and Scott in their game and was talking about possibly trying an Acolyte made water slide with the Acolyte boys. Raising an eyebrow Logan asked, "What water slide?"

The four looked at Wolverine as ice man walked in behind him, "The Acolyte's turned a water fall in the park into their very own water side. Remy even destroyed all the rocks so that they would be okay and not have to worry about getting hurt. It actually looks super fun.

Rouge nodded as Scott said, "Do you remember when Bobby was talking about them being like Pokémon?" The feral nodded in reply so the teen continued talking, "That's the day we found them at the waterfall slide. They had ran off from Magneto that day to have their own day of fun."

"Yeah, Sabertooth went out to look for them but missed seeing that they were in the water." Rouge laughed behind her hand a bit amused, "Oh my gosh the best part about it was the fact Sabs walked by the waterfall when they were not there. Then when his back was turned they came off the waterfall with screams of joy. By the time…" Rogue fell over laughing allowing Bobby to finish for her. It clearly didn't help the green eyed girl that Scott too had fallen over laughing.

"By the time Sabs turned around they were hiding under the water and he didn't even try to find them there thinking they were somewhere else."

Logan raised an eyebrow at the hysterically laughing teenagers. "Sometimes I dread that you get along with them so well." He pointed to Rouge and Scott as they grinned mischievously up at him, "You two have been especially influenced."

"You're the one that really wants them here." Kitty said with a smile grinning up at their teacher not feeling at all threatened by his playful glare, "I mean you are the one that invited them to join the X-Men."

"Not like you don't want them here yourself." Logan said with a chuckle looking around the room again feeling that sensation. It was really starting to bug him that he couldn't find the cause of it. Bobby walked around him and sat next to the others around the Monopoly game, "Have you been feeling like something is going to happen?"

The teenagers shook their head as Scott replied as he moved his piece, "Not that I'm aware of." He looked up tilting his head, "Why, is it a bad feeling?"

Wolverine sighed and left the living room causing the teens to raise eyebrows at each other before going back to the game. Making his way to the game room the feral looked around with focused eyes for anything out of the ordinary. Reaching the game room he could see some of the furniture had been moved and Kurt and Jean were putting them back into place. "What happened in here?"

The telepath shrugged her shoulders, "We don't know, we walked in there to find it this way."

"We asked if Scott and Rouge did it but they denied even knowing anything happened." Kurt said pushing a table back into place, "Besides we learned that they were in the game closet looking for a game to play."

Wolverine sniffed but found the place to smelled too clean for a room that had a lot of kids in and out. Kneeling down he picked up a small little pod of some sort realizing that it was the cause of the room smelling like no one had been in the room. It made him start to wonder if other rooms had the same thing. Going off the hunch he walked out of the game room making Jean tilt her head in confusion but then shrug and continue to help Kurt move the rest of the furniture back into their normal spots. Going to the other rooms he had been in he found the same little pods causing him to be all the more suspicious. "One eye, Rouge are you sure you are not playing any pranks?"

The two shook their head in denial and the feral could tell that they were telling the truth however he couldn't shake that they knew what could possibly be going on. With a small growl to himself he stalked off to see if there was any more pods that could be laying about. Obviously he was not going to be finding the actual culprits who put them down in the first place due to the pod apparent use to cover up the scents and take it over. 'Who ever invented these things are genius's.'

Walking back into the kitchen he sat at the table and tried to puzzle out who could be messing with him but not really wanting to hurt anyone in the building. Picking up one of the pods he squeezed it lightly to find that it had gel inside. Ororo walk up and hugged him from behind. "What is that?"

"These little pods I found. There was one in each room on the main floor. As far as I can tell their only purpose is to make the scent go away and the room smell like it is clean even if it isn't." The Canadian looked at the weather witch in the eye, "Just one made it smell like the game room didn't have teenagers going through it nearly every day."

Ororo blinked impressed that someone was able to make them at all, "That's is rather ingenious. I wonder who came up with that idea. It would have to be someone that has been around someone with a good sense of smell."

The moment she said it Wolverine and Ororo looked at each other as it clicked then something fell in the game room making Kurt yell out in surprise. The feral ran out of the kitchen to see what went wrong. Upon reaching the room he could see that the blue mutant was covered in flour that had been hidden in the ceiling. The tailed mutant was looking at the redhead who had covered her mouth in surprise. Logan went to talk but he heard laughter and two yells as surprise in the living room. With a groan he ran to where the commotion was happening being met with Kitty and Bobby coming out of a pile of feathers. Scott and Rouge were laughing like hyenas on a couch. Focusing on the two laughing teenagers Wolverine he asked, "Where are the other traps they placed?"

At first it seemed like they would not answer but they started laughing again when there were yells of surprise in the hallways on the main floor. Finally Scott opened his mouth speaking, "I only know where three other…" Another yell sounded, "Make that two other traps are."

"And…"

"There's one in the entrance of the hallway there…" The sunglasses wearing male pointed to the hallway to the left, "…and one on the first step of the stairs."

Logan looked at Rouge who was scratching the side of her nose, "All the ones I knew about already got triggered. I don't know where they placed the rest."

"Is there anyone else that knows where the others are?"

Scott and Rouge looked at each other then shrugged their shoulder as the male replied, "If they did then they didn't tell us."

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose then looked around, "Alright, you brats had your fun where are the rest of your traps?" Not hearing any laughing made the feral wonder if he missed any of the little pods that he had found in the rooms. Then he sighed looking up at the rafters but not seeing any movements. Hearing his phone ding caused him to look at Rouge who was giggling behind her hand. "Why did you give them my number?"

"I only gave it to Colossus."

Looking at the text he had received the feral smiled at the message, "Really, this is how you want to mess with me. I'm going to work you brats like dogs when I find you." Knowing his nose was going to be no help he used his ears to know that only one of the three was actually in the rafters. The other two were on the second floor. From experience he knew that the one on the rafters was defiantly Gambit, he was the only one coordinated and light enough to be able stay balanced on the thin beams. And judging by the heavy heart beat Colossus was on the right. He knew he had to be careful with Pyro due to the kid's affinity to fire. By the beating of Remy's heart he was getting pretty excited about the challenge. Logan was happy that they were able to get their affairs in order to be able to join the X-Men.

Taking a deep breath the man kept his focus on finding the brats that decided to play a game of hide and seek with him. From what he understood from the text Remy was to rely on stealth, and Peter and John were allowed their powers, though the younger teen was not allowed to go all out. The trick was that he had to not activate the other traps the ex-acolytes had placed around the building. From the kitchen he could see that Ororo was peeking out with a smile. Making a face he jumped over the first step and slowly made his way up the stairs. Already he could hear John giggling as he ran down a hallway. This made the Canadian laugh lightly to himself as he decided to follow the Russian's stronger heart beat. Upon reaching the room that said teen was in Logan wondered what the teenager's plan was. Turning the door knob he found he couldn't open the door due to the said teenager holding the door shut. Looking up he could have sworn he saw the swish of a trench coat up in the rafters. However instead of going after the teenager up there he quietly walked around the corner scaring Pyro who was trying to sneak up on him. Laughing he looked at the teenager who was leaning against the wall, "Nice try there kiddo."

"Mate, you can't do that to me." John complained his hand over his heart, "That's not funny."

"Yeah, yeah kid." Messing with the younger mutant's hair he said, "Go start cleaning up the messes of your traps that have already sprung." The fire mutant giggled running off to go clean up his mess. Turning to the room he found that the door was open. Raising an eyebrow he looked at where he sent the youngest one off hearing him laughing like a maniac. "That cheeky little…" Rolling his eyes he went back on the chase to find the teenager he had been after the first time before he got sidetracked. Shaking his head he followed where he heard the taller teen's heart beat went but found the last two were in a heavily congested hall with the other residents of the mansion. "You two are such brats."

Hearing snickering Logan instantly knew that Remy had wondered off somewhere else on the rafters. Wolverine was looking forward to tracking that little troublemaker down. He knew that he was probably the reason the other two were doing this. However the moment he went past a hallway entry he jumped back just missing being piled on by cotton balls. As a teacher at the mansion he was happy that the teenagers were using easy to clean up supplies in their pranks. Going over the pile of cotton balls he made his way to Kurt's room, where he heard the Russian's distinct heart beat. Smiling he opened the door and was instantly met with a pillow to the face giving the teenager the chance to run from the room and jump over the railing. From there he darted down one of the hallways on the main floor with the feral right on his tail. The only issue was that he had to jump and roll as the trap activated dropping feathers.

It was then that Logan realized that Remy was activating the traps and that was the reason they had activated when they did. Now he could see why it was so easy for them to get under Sabertooth's skin. The little hooligans were way too smart for their own good. Looking up he could see the Cajun smirking at him before he effortlessly leapt to the next beam. Getting him down was going to be hard. Looking over his shoulder he saw John picking up the activated traps with the friends he had made. From what Logan could make out the teens were having fun doing the task together. In the corner of his eye the feral could see Remy melt into the shadows disappearing from sight. Amused Wolverine stalked forward ready to trap the taller teenager he was hunting down so he could go after the more elusive demon eyed child.

Stalking forward quietly he looked around the corner just seeing Peter hide behind the corner at the end of the hall. Recognizing the spot Logan thought about his options due to the two different ways that the Russian could go. Keeping his hearing strained he could hear that the taller teen was moving away from the opening he had been at and headed to the other side. Smirking Logan quietly headed back the way he came and went around hiding next to the door that Peter was about to exit. It seemed that he picked up on the trick and tried to run but he felt himself get pushed signaling him getting caught. De-arming himself the Russian smiled at Logan, "I almost didn't know you were there."

"That's the point you brat." Logan replied lightly pushing him to go help clean up the messes. Now he looked at the rafter and realized that the Cajun was no longer up there. Tilting his head he tried to pin point where the teenager was but found Remy's heart beat nowhere close to him. Looking toward the other side of the building he questioned how the kid was able to get over there so fast. The quiet feet didn't surprise him due to his training as a thief. But now his sense of smell was able to pick up on the teenager scent while his hearing seemed to have all but disappeared, "Are you serious? Where do you kids come up with this stuff?"

He could see John was laughing hysterically while Peter merely shook his head amused. Wolverine was starting to get a bit annoyed as he could smell the Cajun _everywhere._ The sound that was blocking his hearing wasn't all that annoying it was just loud enough that it really hindered him. Seeing Scott and Rouge laughing on the couch caused him to turn and with all hopefulness sounding normal as he threatened, "Just so you two are aware you will be worked like dog with those three." Apparently he didn't sound as normal as he had hoped as the two continued to laugh without a care. Giving off a soft growl Logan stalked off to find the last hooligan hiding around the mansion. Deciding that talking was not necessary he stayed quiet and used his nose to lead him to the most likely spot the teenager could be based on the heaviness of the scent that was traveling around. However he stopped, pausing when he instincts told him to go back. Listening to them he headed back the way he came and went straight to the kitchen where he found the one he was looking for bolt out the other entrance.

Feeling his blood pump he went out the way he came and chased the mischievous teen down making sure not to lose sight of him. However seeing the boy jump between walls to get to the rafters made him sigh and look at the smug Cajun grinning down at him. The boy knew perfectly well that he could not hear so he was not saying anything as he stuck his tongue out and melted back into the shadows. Wolverine was thankful that he knew where he was as he was harder to lose and not get tricked into thinking he was on the other side of the mansion. The annoying sound vanished and he was able to hear again. And of course the first thing he could hear was Remy laughing above him. "Alright, how do you want this to play out? Clearly this has not gone the way you planned."

"While not de way he planned dis is way more entertaining. It took you longer dan Remy anticipated for you to figure out dat Remy was setting off de traps."

"What gave it away was the fact that Colossus was able to get through the hallway just fine yet the moment I tried I nearly got feathers dumped on me."

"Be happy you are not Sabs." Remy chuckled amused, "He would get de fet'ers and some kind of substance to make it stick to him. It was entertaining at the time to see him get angry over someting so silly."

"Yeah, you defiantly had a death wish. When it concerned him." Logan's eyes watched the teen in the shadows move to a different position to get comfortable. Seeing an empty box near him in the corner of his eyes, Wolverine walked forward a bit causing the Cajun to back up.

"Oh he's see dat box dere Wolvie. Don't tink he's dumb enough not to pay attention to his surroundings." Remy chuckled out pulling himself higher to stay out of reach of the box that could possibly be thrown at him.

"I know you pay attention to your surrounding. The big question is how well do you do so?" Logan asked with a smile

"Remy would say dat he pretty good, why do you ask?" The teenager asked jumping over to a beam landing perfectly. Instead of answering Wolverine threw the box causing Remy to dodge but miss step just enough to where he fell to the floor onto his butt and get tagged by the man. "Dang it." The Cajun complained, "He was so close?"

"What was the time limit you were going for?"

"Fifteen minuets." Gambit laughed out standing to his feet, "He had two minuets left."

Logan chuckled amused patting the teenager on shoulder, "Tomorrow you better be ready to be up early."

Remy snickered walking over to go help clean up the mess he had made. The first place he went was the kitchen to take down his hidden trap in the doorway. He was met with a lightly laughing Ororo sitting at the small table, "Did you have fun?"

"Oui he did." The Cajun then went to the doorway where Wolverine had spotted him from when he was chasing him down and started to remove the triggers so he didn't accidentally set it on himself. Hearing Logan step into the kitchen he chose to ignore him and pulled over a chair so he could reach the top triggers.

Wolverine eyed the teenager in the kitchen with him and Ororo. Shaking his head he had to say, "I'm surprised you never activated that one when I didn't know about them."

"Eh, we really just placed dem in strategic places. We really had no way of knowing where you would go so we covered all our grounds."

Logan chuckled, "I have to ask, did you make those things when you were at Magneto's?"

"Oui, we did. It was de best way to mess wit Sabs near de end. He hated when we had de little pods around."

Wolverine walked further into the room suddenly finding himself covered in shaving cream. Turning his eyes the teenager in the kitchen with him, he could see that he was also baffled by what had just happened. Checking his pockets caused him to smack his face, "Oh boy, he's in for it now."

Hearing laughter and three sets of running feet caused Remy to fear he was going to be apart of the punishment but he was happy to hear Logan say, "Get off the chair and move out of the way." Doing what was asked the Cajun instantly moved to stand next to the weather witch checking his pockets to make sure that nothing else had been taken when John managed to steal from his pockets without him realizing.

Seeing Logan about to walk out he held out a map of the area in which they placed the traps. "Just in case."

"I thought you cared about John?"

"He does, what he doesn't appreciate is having what he taught the little firebug used against him." Remy replied as Logan took the map.

"This one is deactivated right?" Remy nodded and then Wolverine set after to find where John, Rouge, and Scott had ran off to.

As he stood there Remy contemplated how different it was going to be around more people around his age when the woman he was next to touched his arm. Looking at her with his red on black eyes he smiled as she said, "Welcome be Xavier's mansion."


End file.
